Xiaolin Fire, Heylin Shadows
by Love's.An.Illusion
Summary: New Apprentices are taken in at the temple. The new girl is more than meets the eye, but how many of her secrets will be uncovered?
1. A New Friend

**Oh yes I am back and better than ever!! This story is much more thought out and I think just all around better. There are some reasons that are easily explained by my disclaimer.**

**DISCALAIMER: I am only gonna say this once this time. I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. Nothing is mine but my OC and the things that she does. Riku is the OC created by my co-writer, Clay Bailey. Yes that really is his name. Well, he came up with half of the plot. All of the writing is mine, however I may steal clips and phrases from the Role Play that this originated from.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hatsumi stood in front of the large temple. The courtyard was clean and smelled fragrant. Flowers overflowed from their beds and their pots. Past it were large rolling mountains that were topped with snow. There were spacious lawns that were well kept and trees here and there.

Finally she snapped out of the trance the beautiful landscape that had captivated her. She continued up the walkway to the temple's entrance, her bags slightly dragging along beside her. Her legs groaned in protest. They were still stiff from sitting in the airplane, then the bus, and then the taxi for several hours. She had had to travel all the way from Korea to get here for her training. She had never been quite the same as other children. She always felt this little extra something tugging at the back of her mind, but she had no idea what it was.

The main front room was very large as well. It was decorated with stone pillars and scrolls of all different sizes and colors. The only thing it seemed to be missing was… People. According to the information that she had been sent, there were several others of her age who had similar specialties that she faced. However, there was no one here.

Hatsumi had never been a particularly patient or polite girl. They had sent for her, so where was everyone? It was already eleven in the morning. They couldn't still be asleep, now could they? _Lazy Xiaolin Monks! _She thought, feeling slightly irritated. So she decided to do something about it.

"HELLO! ANYBODY HERE?" she yelled, letting her annoyance seep into her tone. Several moments later she heard feet meeting wooden floor. A face appeared from the doorway, followed by a tall, thin body. The boy was scowling, his brows furrowed in thought. Then he saw her and stopped.

"What are y— OH… So you must be the new student that Master Fung was telling us about," he muttered, not appearing to be speaking to her at all.

_Oh great_, she thought, _now I'm being ignored_. She tried to smile pleasantly at him… And failed. "Uh yeah. That's why," she said holding up her suitcases, "I have these, which I might add, are heavy and I would like to put them away."

Raimundo rubbed the back of his head, slightly embarrassed. "Oh, uh, yeah. Sorry. Your room's right down the hall. Follow me," he said turning back the way he came. He pointed out the other rooms such as the shower room and the kitchen on his way there. "My name's Raimundo, by the way, but you can call me Rai."

"Thanks… Rai. I'm Hatsumi, but I would not recommend calling me Hat if you would like to keep your nose where it is," she said, smiling sweetly.

His eyebrows raised, a hint of amusement in his eyes, "Yeah, I got it. No need to tell me twice," he chuckled. Her eyes flashed. She hated it when people made fun of her. Being a small Asian girl, she was always discriminated against because of her size. People always underestimated her strength and power. However, she was not able to lash back with a derisive response. They had reached the hall that contained all of the "rooms." They were more like stalls separated by curtains that could easily be moved back, allowing the rooms to merge. Just as she set down her bags, she heard someone groan and the shuffle of blankets as someone got up from their bed.

She looked out the door just in time to see someone stumble off. There was a trail of something on the floor. It was bright red. Was that… Blood? A feeling that Hatsumi had never thought before flared up inside her. It was confusing and new. It was worry and fear and warmth. Why did she even care about this mystery boy? She didn't know his name, she had barely even see his blood soaked face, and she still couldn't fight off these feelings. She would never admit to anyone that she actually was afraid. What if he was badly hurt? What if he had lost too much blood already? And more importantly, why did she even care? Not that Hatsumi was a selfish or bad person, mind you. She had just learned the hard way that people can not be trusted. They will just use you for what they can get and toss you away when they are done. She had to appear callous or unfeeling in order to protect herself.

But all the same, she found her following him down the hallway. She finally managed to catch up with him. His steps were coming slower now. He appeared to be off balance and this made another spark of worry flare up in her.

"Are you alright?" she said in a voice so soothing, she was sure that it couldn't have possibly have come from her own mouth. He looked down to her with blue eyes that seemed to be in pain. It made her heart break and she hated herself for it. Before he could say anything else, she began to explain. "I'm Hatsumi the new student here and I've got the room next to yours and I saw you and thought you might need help."

Surprisingly, he laughed. A weak laugh, but a laugh nonetheless. "Aw, nah, I'll be just fine after I get some bandages on these here cuts. Nothing ta get worked up about."

_There's no need to be a hero_, she thought, taking his arm. "All the same, I _am _going to help you, so you just better get used to it."

"Alright," he chuckled, letting her pull him to the temple's infirmary. Once there, he sat in a chair, so she could access his wounds without getting a ladder. He began to peel the bloody, shredded remains of his shirt. She felt some color seep into her cheeks as he did this. However she ignored it, and began to get the necessary supplies for bandaging wounds.

First she took a damp washcloth and began to dab off the blood from his skin. His eyes closed as the cool cotton ghosted across the sides of his face. There were several small cuts there. She disinfected them, but didn't bother to put on any band aids. Then she got to work on his chest. The removal of blood revealed perfectly tanned and muscled skin. There was one gash across the upper center of his chest. It wasn't deep enough for stitches, but sure had caused a large amount of blood loss.

"When and how did this happen?" she asked and she dabbed iodine onto the cut. It stained his skin yellow where it touched.

"Ahhh… I was out last night on a mission. I didn't get back until about four in the mornin' and I just passed out in my room when I returned. That's about it."

She stopped in the middle of wrapping him in gauze, a mask of pure horror on her face. "And you didn't get any help with it? You could have died! You lost so much blood…"

"It's nice ta know that ya care… But really. This is just a little scratch. Nothin' really." He coughed as a reminder that her hands were frozen in place against his skin. Hatsumi blushed again and finished with the bandaging.

"Still," she mumbled, "Don't do that again." She was staring intently at the floor.

He smiled again and tilted her face up to his so she was looking back at him, "Thanks, Hatsumi. Call me Clay."

She should have—normally would have—swatted his hand away from her face. Instead she just nodded and gently removed her chin from his grasp. "Sure. Anything you say."

Just then his stomach growled. "I guess that means lunch is next on the list for my invalid," she teased, getting up. He followed her with a smile, into the kitchen. He sat at the table and allowed her to go through the cupboards to gather food for their lunch.

While she had her head stuck in a cabinet, one other student filed into the kitchen.

"Oh so the lazy cowboy decided to finally wake up?" he asked mockingly. His brown eyes were full of apparent boredom.

"Shut up, Riku," he growled, "Ya shouldn't be talkin' about things you don't know about."

Then Hatsumi's head popped up from behind the counter, holding up a bag of chips. "Are these good?" she asked Clay. Riku raised his eyebrows.

"And the new girl finally got here," he snorted, "Don't bother getting him his food. Let him do it. He seriously needs to man up. Heh… Despite his size, he's such a weakling. Just a fluffy little teddy bear that can't hurt a soul."

Clay's eyes flashed with anger. He quickly sprung up out of his seat, towards Riku. He tightly grasped his shirt in his fists and slammed him against the wall. "I told ya," he seethed, "Ta not talk about things ya don't understand!" he eased up on his grip, letting Riku slide to the floor. "And ya should be glad I am kind or your bones would be ground ta dust already." He left the room. Riku sat down on the floor and Hatsumi quickly left him, her arms full of food.

He had gone to his room, so she followed, but entered her own. Clay had looked really angry, and even though Riku had said he was a teddy bear… Hatsumi wasn't so sure. She pressed back a corner of the curtain and pushed his plate over into his room. She let the curtain fall back and she turned back to her bags and began to unpack. There was a small chest of drawers that she put her clothes in. On top of it, she put a picture frame of her family, a small stack of books, and her iPod. It took her a few minutes to realize that she was being watched.

She spun around and saw that the curtain was fully pushed back. Clay's room and her own were merged together into one. He was sitting on his mat, the plate of food next to him, and his eyes where fixed upon her form.

She turned away completely from the chest and walked slowly to sit across from him. She sank to the ground a few feet away from him, watching him warily. His eyes appeared to be laughing in a sad kind of way.

"Ya don't need ta sit all the way over there. I promise I won't bite," he winked. She smiled timidly and scooted forward so that they were only a foot apart. He never took his eyes off of her, but began to eat the lunch that she had taken the time to prepare.

"Really, now, don't be afraid of me," he whispered, his face suddenly serious, "I really am a teddy bear. I never hurt anyone unless they attack. I promise not to hurt ya."

She nodded, "I wasn't scared," she giggled, "I just wanted to give you some space. I never want to bother people when they are angry, because I am afraid that I will just make them feel worse."

His eye brows arched in surprise, "Really now… It's good ta know that ya care," he said with a crooked smile.

"It's good to know I have a friend," she replied.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Heh, done. What do you think?? It might be another day or two before I update this one, since I am still trying to finish up my other one.**

**The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update, comprendes??**


	2. Training And A Quest

**And so another wonderful day of writing. But to tell you the truth, I am so tired. This is why I hate being sick. It gives you virtually no energy. **************

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The morning sunlight was streaming through the unfastened window as Clay's eyes slowly opened. The curtain between his and Hatsumi's rooms had remained open. They had stayed up relatively late that night as he told her about the temple. She watched him with a mystified look as he explained the Shen Gong Wu and Dashi and Wuya.

His blue eyes roved over to the other side of the room. The little Japanese girl was curled up on her sleeping mat, her chest slowly rising and falling. He got up and crawled over to her side so that he could pull her blanket up to her shoulders. He smiled in satisfaction as a sleepy grin spread across her face while she snuggled in against the covers. He couldn't resist the urge to reach out and touch her face. Her cheek was soft, as he traced a finger along the side of her face.

Suddenly, she stirred. His hand shot back into his lap as she rolled over, looking up at him. He tried—and failed—at suppressing a blush.

"Good morning," she whispered groggily.

"Hey… Sorry t' wake ya. Y-you're blanket fell off an' I was just…" he trailed off, staring fixedly out the window.

"Oh, don't worry. I normally wake up anyway, but I _could _use some breakfast," she said as she felt her stomach being gnawed away at from the inside.

He smiled and got up, motioning for her to follow. They made their way to the kitchen, which was already busy with activity. Apparently, they had overslept. All of the other students had completed cooking their breakfast and were eating at the table.

There were two others at the table besides Raimundo and Riku, the boys that she had met before. There was a girl. Japanese, just like herself. However, she was slightly taller than Hatsumi and had blue eyes instead of green ones. Kimiko gave her a look of pure dislike and turned back to her plate with no more than a stiff, 'Hello."

The other was a small Chinese boy. Omi was shorter than Hatsumi, which was a surprise. Normally everyone was taller than her. Though she was fifteen, she was always a foot or two shorter than everyone back home in South Korea. Omi just bubbled over with happiness. He wouldn't shut up, and most of the time he talked about himself or training.

Soon enough they had all finished their meal. Hatsumi had stayed close to Clay the entire time, receiving glares from Kimiko. Then, they all went out to the training area and sat down. Hatsumi watched them curiously and then realized that it was time for meditation. She had always had a difficulty staying still in one spot for more than ten seconds.

So she just sank to sit beside them in the grass, fiddling with a leaf in her lap.

Then, she heard a throat being cleared. The students all looked up.

"Master Fung," they greeted him, bowing their heads briefly. The older monk watched them serenely, nodding in acknowledgment. His eyes moved to the new monk.

"Greetings, new Dragon of Fire," he looked to her kindly, "The others here will explain the tasks to you and you shall begin your training." They all bowed, then the old man left them to their work.

So, it appeared that new students were being taken on at the temple. With more and more Shen Gong Wu becoming active, they needed more hands to help. Riku was the first to come; the soon-to-be Dragon of Earth. Clay was in charge of teaching him all about his element. It seemed that Hatsumi would then be Kimiko's apprentice.

That was unfortunate. Kimiko radiated a deep dislike of Hatsumi. Sure, she gave her a fake smile, one that didn't reach to her eyes, but her voice was always tinted with venom. And Hatsumi didn't even know why.

Kimiko began to, again, exercise her dislike of the new student. "Why don't you go help her with the exercise sets, Clay?" She didn't even wait for an answer as she and the others walked across the field to another training area. They paired up and began to spar.

He raised an eyebrow down at her before turning off once again and taking a few steps away. "Okay, all you'll have to do is memorize the morning workout routine." Suddenly, he was punching the air very quickly, so that the eye couldn't catch where his fists were moving and only the smooth 'whoosh' of his actions hitting the air could be determined by his lethal fists. He then rose onto his right leg, kicked. Left leg, kicked. Then he stomped the ground with the leg he had finished with. A cracking noise erupted beneath him as he hit, and part of the ground a few yards away raised, as if he had stepped on a board somewhere and the axel propelled the other side up. "Easy enough, right?" he turned back to her with a smile.

Hatsumi just sat there on the grass with her mouth hanging open. She was afraid this would not be easy. "Oh. My. God." She waited a second for her brain to start working. "Yes, I might be able to do that. If you will go, 'Hatsumi speed'. My brain can't memorize this that quickly

Clay rolled his eyes with a smile, and then stood as he did before. "Okay, come on, it's better to try it while you learn rather then just sitin' there like a rock."

She stood up. "Yes, I would try it, if I even knew what the heck you just did," she put her hands on her hips. "Do it again, slo-owly, please."

Clay nodded, still smiling, then slowly began to throw uppercut punches. He looked back at her. "You need to do ten of these, then ten of these," He began to punch to where his fists were level with his chest. "And then two kicks and stop. Then, you do it over again." He did this and then stopped. "If you're really good, you can do all this in 10 seconds."

She nodded, watching carefully before she imitated him. She delivered hard, quick punches, but when it was time for the kicks… She fell. "Ow," she muttered.

Clay laughed and approached her with an outstretched hand, pulling her to a standing position. "Come on. I'll show ya." He then looked out to the distance, watching as Kimiko approached them. He held out his arm straight, ignoring Kimiko who was waiting impatiently for him. "Put your leg up here and hold it," he instructed.

Kimiko, tired of being ignored, coughed to get his attention. "I think Its Omi's turn to tell her what the Shen Gong Wu does Clay. She can start on this again tomorrow you know, it's not like she has to master it on her first try," Kimiko suggested with impatience in her voice.

Clay smiled. "No, it's alright. I'm just trying to get her to do the kicks right. You can go on and tell Omi I already explained them to her last night." She nodded and, somewhat reluctantly, ran back to the others.

She bent her left knee, and tried to kick again. She wobbled, but managed to not fall again. She smiled triumphantly.

"Alright, now do the other leg," he demonstrated once again by kicking his right leg onto the air and holding it there.

She tried it on the other foot, successfully, but with more force this time. "See! I guess I'm not totally lame."

Clay nodded, and then rested his foot on the ground. "Alrighty then—try the whole thing together. Go slow and try not to kick me." He chuckled, taking a few steps back.

She rolled her eyes. "Even if I did, it would only hurt me." She ran through the motions, but slowed at the kicks. She managed to pull them off, without hurting herself this time.

Clay grinned, and then pointed to the temple vault. "That's where you'll need to go to find Omi. He's gonna give you a Shen Gong Wu for you to practice with while we're doing combat. Kimiko should show you how to use it when you get back." he smiled.

He watched as she departed for the temple, then he turned and walked back to the other group of fellow students. As he approached them, he could help but feel as though there was hostility in the air.

Clay looked around the group, watching their disappointed faces. "Uhh... What is it??" Raimundo approached him first.

"Why are you being so nice to the new girl? Not that it's a bad thing but—"

Riku butt in "—you're normally supposed to be rough and gritty on the first day. Not nurturing or whatever it is you're pulling out there."

Hatsumi, after getting the Star Hanabi from Omi, was trekking back to the group. She suddenly heard some angry shouting that appeared to be coming from the others. She quickly ducked behind a wall to listen.

Clay looked from Raimundo to Riku then shook his head. "Whoa, whoa, whoa baaack it up stretch. So you're saying just because I'm making the effort to make her feel like she isn't under that much pressure, and I'm trying to be a good guy and prepare her for the real deal means I'm betraying y'all? Just because I didn't do this kinda thing with Riku?"

Riku stepped back a little, and then Kimiko came into play. "It isn't that we don't like that you're being nice and all Clay, but... She needs more of a hardened structure instead of the 'try and try again, you'll eventually do it right!' you're giving her. What she needs is what WE had; 'Push! Get it right or you'll be scrubbing floors!!'" She imitated Master Fung.

Hatsumi felt her finger bite into the golden star. Her eyes flashed with anger. So they wanted to play tough, did they? Well then, she'd show them tough!

Clay looked down at Kimiko curiously. "Please, I won't be like that anymore. Just don't be so hard on her. After all, you are her teacher and if you end up like Riku and me over there..." He whispered into her hear. "It won't be a pleasant expwerience." He then stood up, and exchanged glances with the rest of them. "Look at us. We are the masters around here—minus Riku—and we only got here because of what Kimiko says is structure. I'm tellin' y'all to either change your perspective on this, or I'll change your perspective on how y'all normally think of me as 'nice'."

Hatsumi gasped. He was beginning to sound scary again, and that it was for her benefit. He wasn't just going to let the others push her around. She wasn't used to that. No one really cared about her that much before. She had to fight all of her own battles before. She blinked back wetness in her eyes.

Kimiko's eyes widened as she stepped back into the lines of boys. Omi had joined them now and was listening with curiosity. Riku and Raimundo exchanged scared looks before Clay gave a smile. "Now that we all understand each other on the mater..." He walked over and grabbed a few bamboo poles, then threw them out to everyone. "Let's start!"

Hatsumi got up from the crouched position that she had been sitting in. She straightened out her clothes and then put a fake smile on her face. She didn't want to show any sign of hearing their argument. She walked up to them casually.

"Hey, Omi gave me this thing and told me to come see you," She watched Kimiko expectantly.

Kimiko twirled her bamboo pole, and then sighed as she handed it back to Clay. "Oh, right I forgot about that. Here, let's go a little farther away..." she said, walking towards something that looked like a sandpit. Clay watched them go with an uneasy feeling that subsided when Raimundo bonked him on the head with a pole. "Come on dude, let's go!"

Kimiko grinned and twirled around where Hatsumi was standing. "Okay! Soooo what you have to do- is aim at those targets waaay over there with the Star Of Hanabi, and you'll have to say that to shoot, and there!"

She dropped it on the floor. "No way," she said, "I will definitely kill someone with that thing." She muttered, "And I hope its Riku."

Kimiko picked it up at her feet with a small smile, and then looked out o the horizon. "Just watch. Star of Hanabi!" She yelled, sending a ball of fire towards the targets. She hot one, and it burst onto flames. "See?"

"Uh, if you say so." She took the star from her gingerly. She held it in the direction of the targets and shut he eyes. "S-star of Hanabi!" And the fire shot out.

Kimiko watched as the fire shot out into the air, and went behind them to where the boys were training. "Uh oh..." She said. "Okay that's it for today. Fun's over. We'll try again tomarrow to work on your aim!" And she ran out to where the fire was about to land. Riku and Clay were sparring with their bamboo instruments when Riku let out a scream and leapt out to the side. Clay turned around, and then saw the mass of fire coming at him. He quickly reacted by hitting his heel onto the ground, and sliding in sideways. A wall of rock came up and slid into the way, making the fire hit it and crumple into ashes.

"Dang," she muttered turning red. "The one I wanted to hit jumped out of the way." She bit her lip to keep herself from laughing. "Riku, you scream like a girl," She said giggling.

Riku looked at her with a shocked expression. "You aim like one! Watch where you're aiming!!!" Clay wiped the dust from his forehead and sighed. "Take it easy... She did a whole lot better then you..." Raimundo popped up, laughing. "Yeah- I'm STILL growing my eyebrows back from that one

Her eyes flashed. Instead of giving him a black eye, that she so desperately wanted to, she took a deep breath and faced him. "Why thank you, Riku." She said with a fake smile.

Clay stood between Kimiko and Riku and flashed them both a meaningful look. "Lets pair up for combat, shall we?" he said. Riku went over to Omi, who stood with a grin. Clay shrugged. "I'm up for anyone or I can be alone."

"Riku just better not forget that I don't PUNCH like one," she muttered to herself, "or he may get himself in trouble." She took another slow, deep breath, and unclenched her fists. She had decided that she should learn to control her temper. After all, these people had decided to make an attempt at being nice. Even if they were being threatened to do so.

Clay looked at Kimiko and Raimundo. "I'll be with Hatsumi. You guys go and get ready for Omi and Riku. I gotta warm her up a little," He said. The two nodded and headed off.

"I thought you said you didn't punch girls," she said, "or do you mean, just not hard?"

Clay shook his head. "No, I'm your partner. We're fighting whoever looses. I won't have to punch you... Not that I would..." He murmured. "Okay, anyway, what I want you to do is the drills I showed you earlier. Then in a second, try and hit me." He began doing the drills by himself, making very quick movements that couldn't be seen.

She tried to copy him, and failed miserably. She remembered all of the moves, but could not go anywhere near that fast. She stared at him. "How the heck do you even do that, anyway?" She felt like giving up before even trying. This would just be sad.

Clay shrugged a little as he continued. "Practice. Speed. Strength. All that good stuff." He smiled. "You'll get used to it I'm sure..."

"Yeah, but right now, I've got none of that," She muttered. She sighed and returned to practicing her sets.

Clay stopped and walked towards her, grabbing her foot as she finished her last set. "Okay. Now I want you to hit me as hard as you can." He said, still smiling.

"I don't think I could, with you smiling like that. You look too nice." She tried to pull her foot out of his grasp. She would definitely fall for sure, if she tried to balance much longer.

Clay's smile turned malicious, he then gripped a little harder, but of course not hard enough to hurt her. "Now can you do it? I gotta make sure I know you can throw a punch."

"No, I will just fall. Let go." She grabbed his thumb and pulled back, tying to make him let go.

Clay laughed a little and set her foot down on the ground softly. He then stood and "I'm waitin'...." He sang.

"You are really making me start to hate you," she muttered.

Clay shrugged. "I'm really only doin' this so I won't have to watch you the entire time and be fighting two people at once makin' sure your safe. Now. Will you please?"

"Fine." she muttered. She punched him in the chest, being that's about as high as she could reach. "Happy now?"

Clay winced a little, noticing she had hit where his bandages were, but decided to shrug it off for her sake. He toughed out a smile and stretched. "That was good. Now, I think it's our turn so let's head out there...." He began to walk back to the arena. Tiny patches of blood went through the bandages and began to sprinkle his shirt. He made sure to face the opposite way of her.

She jogged along side of him. "What? What insane thing are you making me do now?"

"Were going up against...." he stopped talking when he saw Raimundo and Kimiko standing in the middle. "Them." He sighed, continuing to walk. "Okay, what you have to do is go against Rai. He should go easy on you. Kimiko I'll take until she's out.... Just stand over here with me until someone says go." He took a fighting stance on one side of the arena. "Get ready." Riku raised a hand, " Ready?" He asked. Clay looked across the field. Kimiko was going to try and Go for Hatsumi.

She noticed Kimiko's game face. She glanced over at Clay, "What is she-" then she saw his shirt. "Is that... Blood? Oh my god." She pulled at her hair. Then it clicked. "Oh my god. Look what I've done. I told you," she said. She couldn't finish her sentence. She was mad at herself. "I always screw up everything!"

"GO!" Riku yelled, getting out of the way. Everything seemed to go by quickly. Clay took off onto the field, not making any movements toward Kimiko until it was Raimundo, Kimiko, and clay in the center. He steered off to the right, making Raimundo look very perplexed as he passed to move onto Kimiko, Kimiko's eyes bulged as she was caught between two large arms and sent backwards onto the ground. Clay, of course being a man of chivalry, fell onto the ground on his back to not crush her under his weight. He held her tightly in a bear hug, making sure she wouldn't escape. Raimundo sped on ahead and stopped a few yards away from Hatsumi. "Looks like it's you and me right now. Come on!"

Well, he didn't have any wound that she could open. Better give it her all. She ran to the right, dodged to the left, and sent a round house kick into his ribs. She then doubled back with a spinning back kick, then a hook kick. She finished with a punch, and slid back, out of his range.

Raimundo had been smiling through all of this, dodging every kick, catching every punch, when he suddenly missed the last one and took it by surprise. He gave a snort, then whipped himself up into the air. "Beginners luck. I bet you can't do this!"

Clay whipped his head up to see Raimundo using his element. Kimiko wiggled in his arms. "Clay..! Let me go! I wasn't going to hurt her! Why are you so worried about me??" she asked, then meeting his eyes with hers. She sat there, locked for a moment, and then felt the blood coming from his opened wounds pour onto her chest. Her eyes glanced down and then back to his.

"Oh, Clay..." she moaned, touching a part of his cheek with the palm of her hand. He then released her, hit the ground with a fist, making a cage

Hatsumi ducked down, kneeling on the ground. She put an arm up over her head to block the wind. "Rai," she yelled, "You are a big, fat cheater!" She grumbled. That just made her mad. They wanted her to fight people, and said people were trying to kill her. She guessed Clay's threat wouldn't be as effective as she thought. She closed her eyes, and braced herself for his attack.

Clay hit the ground with both fists as he went to his knees from the run over. A jet of rock shot up out of the ground where the wind was coming from, sending Rai into it where he was caught and held.

He squirmed and looked down at Clay. "No, THAT was cheating! You can't fight me you had Kimiko!" Clay stood up, and the rock melted into the ground once again, letting Raimundo free as well as Kimiko, who was watching behind them.

"Kimiko was out," Clay stated, "So, I came for you. We won. Next group!" Raimundo spit and went off of the arena. Kimiko did too, looking back at Clay with a worried expression.

Hatsumi's eyes flashed at Clay. "You can't expect to keep everyone from trying to hurt me. How will I learn anything? Not that I like pain, mind you. I assure you, I can take care of myself!" She was still mad at him, though more at herself for being as stupid as to his him in the first place. "And what do you mean 'Next group?' You're bleeding everywhere. Or did you not notice?" She crossed her arms and stared fiercely at him.

Clay shook his head with a smile. "It's not that—I just don't want you learning the hard way..." Then looked out to Raimundo from the corner of his eye. Raimundo was talking to Kimiko. He then walked to the starting line on their side. "They aren't playing fair. You haven't gotten into your element and they're using theirs, so I'll be giving them the same courtesy until break." he stretched his arms a bit. "And by next group, I meant Omi and Riku." he smiled. "Now come on."

Kimiko stood from the benches. "Ready???" She called out.

"Oh. Riku. That changes everything." She rolled her eyes. "He can't be as horrible as you all say, now can he? Though I think he's quite rude." She shook her head and sighed. "Okay, but after this we are fixing that. No exceptions."

"GOOO!!" Kimiko yelled, running out of the way. Riku and Clay were the only two that seemed to move. They met at the center, both wearing something that looked like heavy gloves. Clay's hands were covered with a layer of rock, Riku's, with metal. At the point of impact, Clay's began to crumple beneath the pressure of the metal, until he tossed Riku to the side with his foot.

Clay looked up to Hatsumi from across the field, his eyes hard. "Yes." Riku squirmed from under his foot, then grabbed Clay by the leg and squeezed.

Omi simply walked across the field, and as he approached her, stopped to bow. "I am admitting my defeat to you, Hatsumi, because I surpass you in my elemental training as we'll as Tai Chi, so until you are within my level, I shall not battle you." He then straightened up, grinning.

Clay let out a yell of pain, releasing Riku from the ground. He snickered as he went to his feet, releasing Clay's foot. He stuck up his fist, still colored with glossy silver that sealed in his hand.

"Better get up, Clay. They'll think you gave up." Clay then used the leg Riku had grabbed before to kick him down and take him to the ground.

He stood, smiling. "Better get up Riku. They'll think you were bowing to me, or something."

"Um, Okay. Thanks, Omi, I guess." She turned to watch the fight unfolding in front of her. She smiled and laughed at Clay's remark.

Riku crouched down like a cat ready to pounce at its prey before changing the shape of his fists so that they contained spikes. "You don't have any control over me..." He hissed.

Kimiko stood from where she was sitting, observing the fight, "That's against the rules Riku! Stop! He's already hurt as it is!" Riku now noticed the stains on Clay's shirt, then grinned.

"Then this should be even easier." He said simply, getting to his feet. Clay gritted his teeth as he walked in a circle with him in the middle of the arena, waiting for the next move.

"Don't do this Riku... You know you're just gonna loose this one."

Hatsumi, hearing Kimiko, agreed. She ran across the field and sprung into the air. She flew through the air and tackled Riku, driving her shoulder into him, hard. She pulled back her fist and began raining blows onto his chest.

Riku fell backward a bit, then took some of the punches in the chest. Suddenly, he pulled up his fists to meet hers in a knuckle hit. Clay shook his head as he ran toward them both.

"No! I had it under control!"

"Yeah, but he's a jerk!" she yelled landing an uppercut on his jaw. "Plus, you get to hit people for me, and I don't get a say it in. Welcome to my world."

Riku then had enough of this, and rammed his jagged knuckles into her shoulders, sending her into the air and away from him. He then got to his feet, his lower lip bleeding.

"If you even began to know how HE treated ME when I got here, you'd be the one punching HIM." He yelled.

Clay's eyes widened as she was thrown from him. "You moron! You can't just hit someone with spikes like that!!"

She sat up, clutching her shoulder. She looked at her hand. It was stained red. "Oh boy, is he gonna get it now," she muttered, attempting to stand. The searing pain made her gasp and she melted back onto the floor.

Riku then grinned. "No, I normally wouldn't. But this time—to get to YOU—I just did. Let's play a game, Clay! Rock, paper, metal scissors." he snickered, walking towards him. Clay shook his head, bracing himself. Riku leapt forward, his fists ready to make contact with Clay's chest. "Metal beats rock!" He yelled, laughing. Clay whizzed backwards, catching Riku's hands with his, and sent him sideways. He then kicked him in the back and sent him hurtling toward the training equipment.

"Brains beats bully," Clay laughed, not bothering to check on his student. He then walked over to Hatsumi, and kneeled beside her. "You alright?"

She grimaced. "So you can bleed for a whole training session, but I'm hurt for less than a minute and you're worried. I don't understand you at all." she said. She pushed her shirt tighter onto the wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

Clay rolled his eyes, then picked her up. "I care more about... everyone else, then I do about myself. Besides, I feel fine." He nodded over to Kimiko as he began to walk, she nodded back. The rest of the group went to check on Riku. Clay began to walk back up the path to the temple.

"I can walk, you know" she lied. "I am just fine!" she kicked her legs a bit to try and break free.

Clay laughed and gripped her a bit tighter. "You wouldn't want to open up more of my scratches, would you?" He asked, slowing his pace. "I think it'd be better if you just sat back and enjoyed the ride..." He mumbled.

"Fine," she muttered. She leaned her head back onto his arm. "But only cause you said so." She inspected her knuckles. "Bruised, oh well."

He laughed a little before stepping into the hall of the temple. He quickened his pace as he grew closer to the infirmary. "We have free time after this. So start thinking of stuff to keep you occupied while I work on your shoulders." he then kicked the door open and set her on the operating table.

"Okay, I guess if I have to," she laughed, "But what can I do in an infirmary?" She sat swinging her legs over the side of the table.

Clay rolled his eyes as he grabbed a roll of gauze, some iodine, a few bandages, and cotton pads. He slid her shirt a ways down her arm so he could access the wound. "I didn't mean in here—I meant when you get OUT." He took one of the cotton pads and filled it with the iodine. He quickly rubbed some on, and waited a few seconds before opening a large bandage square.

Oh," she said as she watched him. "Ow, iodine hurts... I do not like it," she said, scowling. "After this, well I really don't know what I'll do," she replied. "Maybe, I'll get a snack. I barely ate any breakfast today."

Clay nodded as he turned the bandage onto her shoulder. He pressed it lightly and moved onto the other one, following the same procedure. He blushed slightly as he pulled her sleeve down again. "Please don't get onto Riku after what happened today.... He just got a little... mad... seein' as how I didn't go hard on you like I should have. I did it with him and I guess that's why he just blew up in my face."

"Yes, well thank you. For standing up for me. Though I don't think that you should threaten them." she said, slightly wincing as he put the bandage on.

He looked at her for a moment. "Wh—Oh.... So you heard me then..." He concluded, patching up the last of her shoulder and sliding her shirt back up. "Well, it is true. No one needs to learn like that anymore. It isn't the only way to learn after all." He turned away, bringing the bandages and such with him. He then untied the belt of his shirt and slid it from his shoulders, letting it fall to the ground. Picking up another cotton pad, he looked over his shoulder before setting it with Iodine. "I'm done. You can go walk around if you want to--" he hissed a moment as he laid the iodine on his chest. It stained his skin a bit yellow as it came into contact.

She took the bandages from the table. When he was done, she applied them to the wound. "Yeah, I'm sorry. Spying isn't a good habit, but I couldn't resist it. Kimiko really seems to not like me. Why?"

Clay shook his head with a smile. "She has some reasons that I think are kinda dumb. Even for her. It's just occurred to her that she aint the only hen in the chicken coop now, and she's worried about that." He yawned a little, then she was finished with his chest.

"Oh. I don't get it either. I'm just a girl, what could I possibly do to 'ruin' things for her. I haven't even done anything to hurt her." She sighed.

He let out a booming laugh, then bent down to her level. "I didn't mean it like that… Look at it this way." He smiled, "She's not the only hen in a house full of roosters. Now you get me?" He chuckled, bending down to get his shirt. He twirled it in his hand absentmindedly.

She snorted, "Well, she's really got nothing to worry about: she can keep her boys," she glanced back over her shoulder for a moment to look at him, "Well, most of them, anyway," she said sliding past him. It was time for a snack. Hatsumi needed to eat something before: A) dieing or B) yelling at everyone. The absence of food in her system caused her to get cranky. She walked down the hall and into the kitchen.

Clay watched as she went, then wandered into the hall as well. Kimiko was helping Riku into the infirmary as he went out to his luck, and he ran down the hall to avoid being yelled at or worse, told to go help out Riku. By the time he stopped, he was at his room, standing in front of the door. He slid inside, and began to play music on his acoustic guitar. He then lay down, his eyes closed, playing. Raimundo wandered into the kitchen and sat on the counter, smiling.

"Um, hi?" she asked, noticing Rai's entrance. She turned her back on him and began to look through the cupboard for a snack.

Raimundo twisted backward and took out a bag of iced Animal Cookies. "Hey. So, how good did it feel punching Riku in the face? I haven't exactly tried THAT out yet..." He said, digging his hand in and pulling out a polar bear with white icing and sprinkles. He popped it into his mouth and savored the taste.

"I dunno. I have punched a lot of people in the face," she shrugged. She decided to change the topic to more important matters. "Where," she said pointing at the cookies, "Did you get those?" Hatsumi would eat anything that was covered in sugar or deep fried.

"I got this," Raimundo said holding up the bag, "from the cupboard, but it is the last one. I think Riku ate the rest of them," he said rolling his eyes. He held the bag out to her, shaking it. "You want some?"

"Do you even have to ask?" She shut the door to the cupboard with her foot and took some. "Riku seems to eat everything." She muttered.

Raimundo laughed. "Nah, only when he knows someone else enjoys them, I take it. So, are you liking your stay here so far? Clay's made it pretty easy for you.... Not that I mind. I think what he's doing for you is pretty good."

"Yeah," she snorted, "He's the only one. Riku is a jerk, and I'm pretty sure that Kimiko wouldn't mind if I left. But whatever, I'm not complaining. I can deal with it."

Raimundo nodded as he ate another cookie." Yeah, well, she isn't too fond of someone coming in and messing with Clay and me. She's been playing Clay the last week," he rolled his eyes, "I'm next."

"I don't want to sound mean, but that is pretty sad," she ate another cookie. "Maybe that's why she's mad..."

Raimundo shrugged. " More then likely." He jumped off the counter and began to pace the room. He stopped and poked at a cactus. " Huh, this wasn't there before..."

"Where did the cactus come from? I like them, until i get my finger stuck with a bunch of prickly thingies." She eyed the cactus. She would take extra care to stay away from that thing.

Raimundo shrugged, then looked to the doorway where Kimiko and Riku stood. He looked at Hatsumi before walking off to the refrigerator. Kimiko sat at the table, looking rather confused at the sudden silence

"Do you know where that thing came from?" she asked jerking her thumb at the cactus

Kimiko shook her head, Riku nodded. " Its mine. Got it from Arizona when we got that last Shen Gong Wu from Spicer.." He muttered, sitting away from everyone at the table. " Sorry..." He mumbled down the table. Raimundo whistled his way out of where he was standing and left the room.

" Ill be outside,... playing soccer if anyone wants or needs me."

Hatsumi felt awkward sitting at a table alone with the two people who probably liked her the least. "Um, I'm gonna go..."

Kimiko stood and nodded. "I'll go too... Riku?"

" Wait," Riku whispered to Hatsumi. " Can you wait here a second?"

"It depends on what it is," she whispered back.

Riku got to his feet and approached her. " I just wanted to say... I'm s-sorry about what I did earlier. To you, i mean. Not to him..." He hissed. " You just don't get how hard it is to just stand back and watch him baby you when you know what he did with me. And- that just got the best of me."

"Yeah, but I have no idea what you are talking about. What did he do to make you hate him so much?"

Riku shook his head. " Have HIM tell you all that some time. Probably not right now, though..." he began to slide out of the room with a smile.

Hatsumi stood there confused for a second, then turned and walked into her room. She kicked of her tennis shoes and sat on her bed.

Kimiko knocked on Clay's door, her eyes filled with tears. "Can I come in?" She said with a plain voice. Clay put down his guitar and set it against the curtain. " Yeah... sure go ahead." He said, unsure.

Hatsumi began to rummage through her bag. She found what she was looking for. Her favorite Star wars comic book. She leaned against the wall, flipping through the pages.

Kimiko came to rest on his pillow and sat against the wall, her eyes beginning to dry. " Clay, I think they might be sending you off again on another mission... Like the one you went on before and—" she started tearing up again.

Clay shuddered, not sure of what to do. " Is... there something wrong with me going again??"

What, Hatsumi thought wrenched out of her own little world, was it Kimiko's fault for Clay being like that? She waited to hear mire.

Kimiko shook her head. " No! It's not just that it's... Well.. You just can't go out there again! I mean look at what happened last time!" Clay's eyes hardened.

"I'm FINE why don't y'all get it??!" He stomped. "Look, its no big deal I can take care of myself."

Kimiko got to her feet. " You have to take someone with you! This one is even worse then before!"

Clay opened his door and pointed out. " Kim, I know you care and all, but I can't help but wonder, WHY so much?? It's not like it's your fault or anything."

Kimiko then burst into tears, collapsing onto the floor. " You- You just don't get it!" she hit the ground with the palm of her hand. "It IS my fault! It really IS!" she whispered up to him.

Clay stood still for a moment. "How?" She got to her knees.

"Well, master Fung said that I was supposed to go on the last one, and I pulled it off on you!" she spoke more roughly now, " It was supposed to be my test to see if I was skilled enough to have a student and to see if i could progress, and, now this ones REALLY for you."

Clay raised an eyebrow at her confession, and said nothing. He stood still, holding the door open for her to leave. Kimiko took the gesture correctly and went to her own room, silently crying as she went past him. He then closed the door gently, grabbed his guitar from the curtain, and jumped from his window after opening it to land in a tree which bordered the southern wall. He climbed as high as he could go, then sat, looking around at the surrounding area which he would have to leave once more.

Hatsumi crawled over to the window and looked out from the corner. If he didn't look so sad, and she wasn't so sorry, she would be tempted to punch Kimiko in the face now. She rest her face on the cold window pane, looking up at him.

Clay glanced down, seeing Hatsumi watching him. He sighed, leaning back against the trunk of the tree and took his guitar to rest on his stomach. He took a pick and began playing Holiday by Green Day, seeing as this was the mood for a tense song

Hatsumi ducked out from the window, embarrassed, and sat on her bed, picking at a scarf on the floor. She looked out the window at the sky.

Riku had stepped outside, looking up from the ground to where Clay was sitting. "I heard you'll have to be going again? When?" he asked, actually sounding concerned. Clay dropped his guitar, which Riku caught, and jumped to the ground. He landed in a knelt position, and stood like nothing had happened.

"Ask Kimiko." He said tartly, snatching his guitar back and leaping into the window

Hatsumi got up. She parted the curtain and poked her head inside. "I, um, wanted to tell you good bye," she said biting her lip.

Clay raised an eyebrow at her entrance, then sat on the floor. " I don't think I'm leaving today...." He chuckled darkly. " But I do appreciate the abruptness."

"Oh, um, yeah." She sat on the floor, "I guess it is kind of annoying."

Clay shrugged, then lay down on his floor, looking up at her with watery blue eyes. " Nah, Ill be in and out before you know it.. It only took me five hours the last time." he sighed.

"To do what, exactly? Last time I asked you were kind of vague..." she said as she rested her face in her hands, looking off to the side.

"Get in, get the 'special Wu' and keep all my limbs in tact, get out. " he shrugged, picking up his hat and throwing it at her lap. " Keep that for me. Last time I came back from a visit with the folks, Rai had a piece of old cheese lodged in here. Couldn't get the smell out for decades..."

"You don't look that old," She laughed, holding the hat in her lap. "I don't think he'll want to mess with it, knowing that I have it. But, if he tries, I'll punch him for you."

Clay smiled up at her then shifted his eyes to the ceiling. He heard the crying had stopped, and now the echo of her laughter was the only thing that had disturbed the quiet. " Alright. You get 'em. Show 'em whose boss." He laughed and sat up to his knees. "I'll have Kimiko watch you for me. Y'know. Make sure Rai doesn't get on your nerves too much. I might have to take Riku with me. Seein as Rai's gonna be next... don't wanna tire him out.."

"Oh yes, Riku's a very good body guard. No, I think I will be fine with out her, watching me. Telling her to do so might think she now has the power to mess me up. I think I can take care of myself."

Clay shook his head. " I'm really not even gonna be lettin' him get in the action. Just need someone to carry First aid kit is all." he sighed. "It'd make me feel a lot better to have someone watching you..."

"Well, I am more worried about Kimiko than Rai. I think he respects me, some what, since I punched Riku in the face. He actually asked me how that felt! Kimiko, just doesn't like me at all." she sighed. "It is actually kinda funny. She is supposed to be my teacher, and you want HER to watch me for YOU. When, in reality, I am not even your 'responsibility' in the first place." She laughed. "I guess I should just be happy that anyone cares about me, at all." She bit her lip, "My mother says that I am a very hard creature to love, sometimes."

Clay bit his lip at her words, realizing it was kind of silly to be asking for her protection and such. "Yeah, well.... I guess I just don't want anyone being hard on you is all. Being new and not having any real connections with people yet." He shrugged and pulled himself into a knelt position, then began grabbing clothes from his trunk, as well as the fist of Tebigong and his own, Big Bang Mediorang.

"Well, I've got one friend at least. But you are right. I don't need any protection," she smiled, "I am glad that you are finally seeing things my way."

Clay smiled as he packed the belongings into a duffle bag. "Yeah, well, maybe I should just bring Kim then....." He said, really thinking out loud. " Seeing as you feel she hates you. And she did make me go on hers..."

"It seems like you are still trying to protect me," she sang. "I will have to learn to deal with her and she will have to learn to deal with me. But yeah, I could care less either way." she leaned against the wall, still holding his hat.

Clay laughed a little as he shook his head. "Then what do you want me to do, put you in danger?" he then pulled out something from around his neck, and locked his trunk with it. " Either way, I have to bring someone."

"Danger," she said, "Sounds like fun. But it's your mission. Your choice." she said. She ducked back through the curtain into her room.

Clay thought of this for a moment, then shook his head. 'I really couldn't bring HER... 'He thought.' As much as I want to, I won't even have her waiting outside with all of the stuff and the first aid kit. It just isn't a good idea...'

Hatsumi returned a moment later with the things from the infirmary. "Don't forget to pack these," she said, dropping them on his bed.

Clay laughed as he stood up and brushed his pants off. "Why don't you pack it?" He asked, walking across the room to get his guitar and hand it by the back wall. "Maybe I just chose you to come with me."

"I'll pack it, but I wouldn't be as stupid to think that." she said putting in the items. "But just in case, when do we leave?

Clay laughed as he turned over to her, then looked to the digital clock he had on a nightstand beside his bed. It read 4 PM. " Well, to be honest I don't really know, but I think it'll be sometime tomarrow night. I still need a day to heal some of this stuff 'n me after all."

"Yeah," she said looking at her shoulders, "Me too. But are you serious?" she asked. She still wasn't convinced that this wasn't his idea of a joke.

Clay shrugged. " Maybe I am." He chuckled, " But I don't think anyone will really know who I'm taking until tomarrow morning when I have to choose, if anyone at all." He then opened his door, letting Raimundo and Riku fall onto his feet. Raimundo laughed uneasily. " Uh... hey there..." Riku stood up and laughed, " We were just passing by and thought about-" Clay smiled. " It won't be either of you two."

"Well that narrows it down," said Hatsumi. She laughed at the two silly boys. Well, she thought, it'll be Kimiko or me. Though, it'll probably be her. I'll pack, though, just in case. "How long have you two idiots been standing there?"

Raimundo rubbed the back of his head as he stood next to Riku. Clay walked out of the room by squishing past them and headed for outside. "I was here the minute I saw you with the first aid. Thought I'd check it out."

Riku laughed. " I got here when he was talking about bringing someone. Is he crazy? Is he really taking you?"

What," she said putting her hands on her hips, "Is that supposed to mean? Just because I haven't been here as long, doesn't make y'all better than me! Plus, I have mad skills in first aid."

Raimundo shook his head in disbelief. "Daaaaaaang girl! What if he needs backup or something? You can't just waltz right in there!"

Riku shook his head. "Judging by how I have a few chipped teeth, a swollen and bitten tongue, and a fat lip, I think she should be alright Rai."

"Thank you, Riku. I'm sorry about that, but maybe it wouldn't happen if you would learn to be nicer," she hinted.

Riku rolled his eyes. "I wasn't going after—oh forget it..." he sighed, walking down to Kimiko's room.

Raimundo laughed and picked up the soccer ball he had stored outside of Clay's room. " I don't think he wants me in here while he's not around..." He walked out, " Wanna go play some soccer??"

"I sure can try, but I don't really know the rules. Or play sports. Ever." She eyed the soccer ball suspiciously.

Raimundo shrugged. " Eh, I'm not much for rules. Let's just kick it around for awhile or something." he smiled walking down the hall. " You coming??" he called out

"Yeah, that much I can do." she followed him out. "Be patient, will ya?"

Raimundo laughed as he threw the ball into the air when he got outside. He then picked the ball up with his foot, kicked it up, and started juggling the ball with his knees. "So, where did you come from anyway?" He asked, watching the ball go up and down. Clay sat watching them in the garden with a smile, glad to have someone actually showing an interest in Hatsumi without the threat.

"Originally? From Japan, but I have been living in South Korea for the past 10 years. It is beautiful there. Lots of museums, parks, national monuments. They also have a soccer stadium where teams compete from all over the world."

Raimundo nodded, then let the ball hit the ground. He passed it to her. "That's cool. Kimiko was born in Japan too. Her dad owns the Tohomiko Toy Factory..." At that moment, Riku came out with Kimiko, they looked at the two playing soccer, then went off to find Clay in the garden.

"That's cool. My mother owns a bakery, and my Dad is a writer. He writes books," she dribbled the ball, and passed it back.

Raimundo smiled. "You have this thing down. Anyway, what kind of books does he write?" He asked, kicking the ball up and catching it on his head. He balanced it there for a moment, then passed it back to her as it fell.

Kimiko trotted up to Clay, her eyes bloodshot. "Riku told me you'd be bringing either me or Hatsumi for tomarrow.." she whispered. Clay didn't look at her, and kept his eyes glued to Raimundo's soccer game, but did nod.

She kicked it up and bounced it on her knees. "Yeah, my older brother used to be on a team. My parents would make me practice with him when I was 5. I guess you just don't forget some things," she kicked it back. "He writes children's books, mostly. Does some comics, that's probably why I like to collect them."

Raimundo nodded, then kept the ball still, listening in the distance. " Yeah... I guess so. " He whispered finally, then passed it back to her.

Kimiko sat beside him, then looked off to where his eyes were. She heaved a sigh, then finally caved in. "I think you should just take me." she stated. " After all, it's my fault you're leaving again. And if you got caught I'd be able to go in and get you..." Clay shook his head. "I won't need help, but it'll be good practice for her. Ill take her out to the mountains tomarrow and train her myself, just in case."

She stopped and listened, too. "What is it?" she whispered back. She looked off in the distance at the two figures, but wasn't able to hear a thing.

Raimundo looked at her incredulously. "Pass me the ball! And act like you're playing! I'm listening in on the convo Kimiko's having with Clay!" He whispered.

Kimiko grabbed his arm, her face turned angry. "But with me, there won't need to be any training! I'm already ready! Why waste the time or the energy!" she stood up. " I'm ready to go whether you like it or not, and I AM coming." she stated.

Clay stood up, and motioned for Riku to leave them. He did, and began to walk towards Raimundo. Clay then looked to Kimiko with a fire burning in his throat and eyes." It's not a waste of time! She needs this and YOU are staying here."

"Okay, but will you tell me what they are saying. It must be interesting with that face you are pulling," she whispered, continuing to play.

Kimiko crossed her arms and sat down. " Fine. If I'm not coming WITH you, I'll just follow you."

Clay cracked his neck, then stood in front of her. " I can't just take you with us- we need to pack light, and I don't want to have to worry about BOTH of you..." She interrupted him"-YOU won't have to! I'm just as capable of taking care of myself as you are."

Riku joined the pack. " You guys listening?" He asked, rather loudly. Raimundo shushed him, then kicked the ball back to Hatsumi.

"This is getting weird." she whispered, "Here, take it, Riku, and shut up!" she passed him the ball.

Riku caught the ball and teetered with it for a moment. " They're just talking about who's going on the mission thing tomarrow. Nothing to get too worked up about..." He passed the ball to Raimundo, who shrugged and passed it to Hatsumi.

Clay rolled his eyes. " Fine. If it'll get you to stop feeling guilty..."

"Yes, I will get worked up about it, because it involves me, so would you just tell me what they are saying!" she hissed.

Riku shrugged and waited for the ball again. " It sounds like Kimiko's gonna go on the mission tomarrow." Raimundo sighed, " Yeah, go figure. Just because she's 'experienced' I'm guessing?" He asked rhetorically.

Kimiko smiled a little as she stood and hugged Clay. " Yes, it really would. Th- Thank you..." Clay sighed and returned the hug.

"You know, if you just wanted me to help you on the last one you wouldn't have to do this...."

Raimundo slapped his forehead. "Okay! I've seen and heard enough!"

"Yeah, okay," she said in a small voice. "And what do you mean by that?"

Raimundo rolled his eyes as he turned to go inside again. " They're hugging.." He said simply, walking away.

Riku shrugged " I don't see what the big deal is, it's just a hug after all.... They aren't making out. Not that I think Clay's ever kissed a girl in his life." He snickered.

Clay released himself from Kimiko and smiled. "Go get ready." She smiled up at him and wiped away a few tears, going inside. Clay stood out from the garden and sat on a stone bench, pinching his eyes between his fingers

"Yeah, right," she said, laughing hollowly. "Well, if you'll excuse me. I have to go set up a trap to keep you away from Clay's hat. He asked me to watch it. That means no more cheese, Rai. Or anything else you can think of." she turned and shuffled off across the field, dejectedly.

Raimundo laughed as he entered the temple farther away from Kimiko. " Awww, I was going for Swiss this time!!" He cackled.

Riku rolled his eyes as she left, then went off to sit by Clay. After a few minutes of silence, he broke. " Are you really taking Kimiko along with you instead of Hatsumi?" He asked quietly, picking up a leaf and tearing it in his hands.

Clay sighed, then shrugged his slumped shoulders. " I guess I have to now, " he stated.

Hatsumi shut her door and collapsed on her bed. So much for promises, she thought. She put Clay's hat near her stuff and changed for bed. She suddenly felt tired, and didn't feel like going to dinner.

Riku and Clay both stood up at the some moment, both yawned, and took the same pace as they went inside, speechless after what had happened. Kimiko sat in the kitchen stirring something that looked to be egg drop soup. She sighed as it began to heat up from the tip of her finger. Moments later, the room burst to life. Omi, Riku, and Raimundo came in all feeling really hungry. They searched the cabinets for a meal. Clay, on the other hand, went to grab something in his room before dinner. He smuggled a cell phone into his shirt pocket before joining the others.

She curled up on her pillow, and pulled the covers over her head. "Good night, Hatsumi," she muttered to herself.

The group was bustling with conversation when Clay entered the room. Omi was talking to Riku, who was holding in a laugh by the looks of it. Raimundo was trying to get the attention of the entire table by balancing a spoon on his nose. Kimiko laughed at all of the boys' conversations. He took a seat after gathering together some of the egg drop soup and joined in on the conversation Raimundo began with Kimiko. He turned to face both of them then, grinned at Clay.

"So, why did you decide to take Kimiko anyway?"

Clay shrugged, sipping at his soup. "She owes me."

Hatsumi rolled over and stared at the ceiling. "Would you just go to sleep, you silly girl," she muttered to herself. He didn't pick her, so what? Kimiko was his friend more than she was, and much more training, too. "But that didn't seem to matter earlier!" she argued angrily. Just shut up and go to sleep, she told herself.

After finishing his meal, Clay stood up to put the dishes in the sink. He then turned to where no one could see what he was doing, then turned on the phone. As the screen lit up, he sent out a text as fast as he could to Riku, then left the room. Kimiko eyed him warily before turning back to her conversation with Raimundo. Riku's pocket began to vibrate quietly as the message reached his phone. He stood away from the group as Clay did earlier, then opened to the screen. He grinned and looked to Kimiko, then turned to leave the room.

"Hey guys, were playing cards tonight." He called out.

Hatsumi threw off her blankets angrily, and turned on her light. "Here Hatsumi" she thought to her self, "read. That always makes you feel better." She opened her bag and pulled out a small stack of Marvel Comic books. She leaned her back against the wall and opened the cover.

Clay appeared outside of Hatsumi's door and knocked. "We're gonna play cards tonight, you up for it?" He asked with a small smile. The group stood up and completed in cleaning the kitchen before stalking off into the hallway. They began to walk back into where the rooms were.

"Not really," she called out. "I can't play cards, remember?"

Clay opened the door, not waiting for an invitation. "I'll deal out something you know how to play!" He grinned. "Please??" Its the last night were gonna be here before the trip and—" He was cut off by laughter as Omi ran into his room and got the lamp they usually had in the middle of the circle as they played cards. Everyone got in their rooms and drew the curtains back. Omi's connected to Raimundo's who connected to Riku's who connected to Kimiko who drew back her curtains to connect to Clay.

"You ready?" She called out.

Hatsumi put down her books and sighed. "I'd rather not, but if you want me to, then I will."

Clay grinned, then got inside and shut the door. He opened his cell phone, then looked to her expectantly. "Okay, real quick, do you have a cell phone??" His eyes were eager.

Kimiko glanced around a bit, "Clay? Hellooooo? What are you guys doing in there?"

"Yes, she said pulling it out of her pocket, "Why? You are starting to scare me, Clay."

Clay fumbled with his phone for a moment, then handed it to her. "Put your number in I'll explain everything in a few..." He whispered. " Give me my phone back after the game, alrighty?"

His eyes lit up as he left the room, staring Kimiko in the eye. " Sorry, had to talk her into playin' with us." He said, walking past her. She shrugged, and followed him into her room, which in actuality, was all of their rooms combined. Everyone sat in a circle, surrounded by pillows and blankets that circled around the lamp.

She stared after him, bewildered. She input her number, quickly and then joined the group.

Clay took a seat beside Raimundo, who was laughing as Riku drew a mustache on the already sleeping Omi with a marker. He smiled at them all, then pulled a stack of cards from his sleeve, then began to shuffle. "Alrighty, what do y'all say we play tonight? Any suggestions?"

Raimundo nodded, " I think go fish. Easy enough."

" NO!" Riku cut in, putting the marker away after completing a unibrow on Omi. "I think Poker. Plain out Poker."

Kimiko laughed a bit. " Why not something like gin?"

Hatsumi just watched quietly. The only game she knew was go-fish, but she really didn't care what they would play. She was only doing this for Clay, anyway.

Clay looked over to Hatsumi expectantly. "Okay, so what do you want to play?" He asked.

Kimiko sighed. "We can always just have a story night or something like that... I'd like to hear how you got like that in the first place." Raimundo nodded. Riku glanced from Hatsumi and Clay.

"I really don't care," she said quietly. "It would make no difference to me, if I just sat and read by myself. Whatever you guys want."

Clay shrugged. " Fine... Ill tell y'all if you promise to just be quiet about the whole thing... Yeesh..." Kimiko lay down and snuggled under some blankets. Raimundo and Riku inclined their heads toward his. "Alright, so as y'all know, I think, I had to go by myself out to Everest to get the last Wu. No one really knew there was a temple out there I'm guessing..."he started, shaking his head. "Anyway. There were traps and junk that sometimes I couldn't make through, seein' as it was so dang cold out there i was half frozen. But I managed to get to the spot where the Wu was, and that's when things got edgy..."

Hatsumi closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall. She sighed. At least listening was easier than losing. She normally liked stories.

Clay laughed as Omi began to wake up. The marker had gotten into o his skin and looked like it wouldn't come off for a few days. "Anyway-" He started. "That's when there was this kinda group meeting thing. Katnappe, Jack Spicer, Hannibal Bean were all there. Though the biggest threat there seemed to be Jack at the time... Nappe was in the corner curled up. Bean was frozen.. Then me and Jack had it out, he got Katnappe' into it from behind me, that's where the scratches came from.. And... That about sums it up! G'night!" He quickly lay down under his blanket. Raimundo shook his head. " No way! Clay I was reading your mind... that isn't it!" He pulled out the mind reading conch from his ear, then used the changing chopsticks

"What are you trying to pull," she asked Clay. "Tell it to us straight. But, most importantly, who are you talking about?"

Clay popped his head out from under his covers with a grin. " Nah, I really wanna save that for another time...." Raimundo and Riku both rubber their eyes at the light, then laid down. " Well, Katnappe is a robber, who thinks she's some kind of cat..." Riku began. " And she has mutant kittens." he laughed. Raimundo rolled over to face Clay, and looked angry. He then looked over to Hatsumi. " Bean is pretty much what he sounds like, just a little bean... and Jack. He's just..." Clay laughed. " Retarded evil boy genius."

She laughed. "Wow. They sure sound threatening." she lay down in her own bed. "Here you go..." she whispered to Clay holding out his phone. "Though I don't get why I even have it in the first place."

Clay snatched it from her hand and stuck it in his pocket once again. " Just keep an eye on yours and do whatever it says, okay?" he whispered.

Kimiko got up and stretched from her bundle of covers. " I want something to drink..." she said, getting up and leaving the large room. Riku and Raimundo began to laugh at Omi, who fell asleep again.

"Um, okay." she placed her phone under her pillow. Why was he being so vague? It drove her crazy when people didn't tell it to her straight. She looked over to Rai and Riku, "Won't he get mad when he finds out you drew all over his face?"

Raimundo rolled over in his bed laughing. " Of course, but I'll just say that happens when you get older or something..."

Riku snickered. "He always falls for junk like this."

Clay rolled over and stood to his feet. " I'ma go get something on for bed." he stated, walking from the room and going into his, closing the curtain.

She rolled her eyes and pulled the covers over her head. "I'm going to sleep now," she said, muffled by the sheet. "Good night"

Riku almost laughed insanely hard at this. "You wouldn't be as gullible as Omi, would you?" He snickered.

Clay began to change his clothes inside his room, then took out his phone from his shirt pocket. He opened it, and began texting. "We're going to try and leave tonight so Kimiko doesn't have to come with us. I just know how much you enjoy her company. I'm packing the stuff right now. After everyone's asleep, we need to go." He sent, then grabbed a pair of black basketball shorts and slid them on before taking the first aid and stuffing it in his duffel bag.

She pulled open he phone when it vibrated. She smiled and texted him back. "Okay, will do." She put the phone away, and buried her face in her pillow, hoping the others would shut up and sleep soon.

Clay walked down the hall, his bare feet slapped against the ground when he ran into something. Kimiko stood before him, looking out into the room where everyone was, spying. He composed himself quickly before meeting her eye.

"What are you doin' out here?" He asked, stopping his phone from vibrating in his pocket.

Kimiko shrugged. "I needed to get out of the room for a few." She shrugged, then walked back into the room. Clay followed her in through squinted eyes, then lay down on top of his pile of blankets. Riku and Raimundo lay down, talking in low voices now.

Hatsumi heard the boys talking. "Shut UP!" she thought. She noticed Kimiko's return. Hopefully, she wouldn't find out about their secret plan.

Kimiko lay down in her spot, only turning towards the center of the circle to lie down. " Good night." she said. "'Night." Clay grumbled, tossing over on his side facing Raimundo, and scooting back away from him.

"Night." The boys called in unison. Omi snored as to retort.

"Um, yeah, good night," Hatsumi called happily from her bed. Now all she had to do was wait.

After a few short hours, Clay looked around the room. So far, it was only Riku and Omi that lay fast asleep. Raimundo had moved over to where Kimiko was laying, and they were chatting between themselves. Clay pulled out his phone and sent a sad face to Hatsumi, then removed his head from out of the covers to look at her. His eyes blazed in the light.

She looked at the screen, then back up to Clay. She smiled.

Clay rolled his eyes, then flashed a smile over to her. Moments later, the lights went out and Kimiko and Raimundo quieted.

She opened her phone, "Does that mean they are asleep, or close to it?"

Clay opened his phone, then read the text. "I don't know, but let's wait a few more hours. Its only 1." He sent. His phone then went off again, this time from Kimiko. "Are you asleep?" It read. His heart sank.

"Okay, but wake me, if I fall asleep." she put the phone under her pillow, and wrapped herself up in a blanket.

Clay opened it, then silently nodded to himself. He contemplated on whether or not to reply to Kimiko. He decided it would be best to ignore it. He set an alarm on his phone for 3 AM, just in case he fell asleep too. He gripped it with force, hoping the vibration would maybe wake him up.

Hatsumi, yawned and her eyes grew heavy. "Come on," she told herself, "Just stay awake for another couple of hours."

Clay, unfortunately, had fallen asleep. He had felt a cold hand on his neck as he did so, sometime, or maybe it was his imagination, but none the less he dismissed it and continued. At three in the morning a buzzing came from his hand. He silently, but quickly, jumped up and got to his feet. No one moved.

Hatsumi sat up, "Huh," she yawned, "Is it time to go," she whispered.

Clay leaned down and automatically caught her mouth with his hand. " Shhhh.." he whispered into her ear, as he bent down lower to get beside her face. He released her mouth. "Okay, go get your things from your room. Meet me outside." he whispered, then ran off into the hall hurriedly.

Hatsumi followed his directions. She tip-toed out into the hall, careful to be as quiet as possible. She grabbed her messenger bag and packed her clothes and picked up Clay's hat. She didn't know if she should leave it, or take it.

Clay snatched the duffel bag from his room, then grabbed the tent he had left in there from his previous trip. He snickered as he threw the things out his open window, and crawled through it. A pair of feet stood in front of him. He didn't dare look up at who it was

Hatsumi opened the curtain. "Clay, should I—" she stopped mid sentence. "What's wrong?"

A hand grabbed the nape of his neck and pulled his head upward. He looked to see a fiery looking pair of eyes looking back at him.

"I knew you'd pull something like this. Trying to leave all by yourself AGAIN!" she cried. " Kimiko...." Clay rolled his eyes, not bothering to move. It looked like she had been awake for more then a few hours. She had her hair pulled back into two long, straight, silky black pigtails, and her makeup was already done. She wore a yellow jumpsuit looking outfit that reminded him of Kill Bill.

Hatsumi set down her stuff and signed. "You know what, Clay," she said quietly, "Just take her and leave me here. I am only causing you trouble."

Clay blew his bangs from his eyes and glared over to Kimiko. "I'm sorry but were leaving tonight. You need to stay here and make sure Riku and Rai don't kill Omi." He slid back in through the window as she let go of his neck. Kimiko slid in as well.

"I don't get it! Why don't you just take- She looked over to Hatsumi. " Oh." She said, now understanding. "So you are taking her instead." She shrugged.

Hatsumi leaned up against the door. "Yeah, he was going to take me. But I don't know how that is happening, now."

Kimiko shrugged. "I thought he was going to try and go alone after we just talked about this whole thing earlier..." She sighed. "You two go on. Clay, you have my number. Call me if you need any help." Clay smiled, then gave her a quick, tight hug before gathering all his things again.

Hatsumi sighed. "Thanks," she said and she picked up her stuff and hopped out the window.

Clay began to march over to the vault, beaming as he threw the tent over his shoulder. "Glad that's over with... Now, what were you trying to ask me before I got caught??"

"Oh, I wanted to know if you wanted this," she held out his hat. "Rai said something about Swiss, and i thought you would be worried."

Clay laughed, taking the hat gracefully and setting it on his head. " Yeah, thanks." He chuckled, stepping into the vault.

Master Fung sat in the center, already holding the Silver Stingray, the Star Hanabi, and the Third Arm Sash. "So, you chose to bring her, did you?" he asked monotonously.

"Yeah, though I thought Kimiko was going to kill me for it," she said.

Master Fung chuckled a bit as he handed the Shen Gong Wu to Clay. "Be sure to train her properly, Clay. None of this 'goofing off' " He said, using air quotes. Clay turned away, handling the Shen gong Wu with care, and rolled his eyes at the old monk before exiting the building.

Hatsumi followed him. "What does he mean by that? I am a serious student," she scoffed.

Clay threw the Silver Stingray in the air, making it change into something that looked to be a UFO. "He doesn't mean you, it's me he's talkin' about." He began, walking over to the Ray and opening the driver's door. Once he entered, he threw the other things into the back. "He thinks I'm teaching you wrong by being polite and patient."

"I was kidding... Sarcastic," she said, "Well, I appreciate it. I am more likely to pay attention or listen to someone if they are being nice. Take Riku, he says something mean, I punch him in the face. I haven't punched you in the face yet. You must be doing something right," she replied as she jumped in.

Clay laughed as he started up the engine. He shut the door before he let the craft hover for a moment. " Yet? So if I yell you might hit me in the face?" He asked skeptically. "Not that I'd be able to do much of anything back to you in return."

"No, no. I wouldn't," she laughed, sitting beside him in one of the chairs. "Though I almost wanted to earlier," she muttered, her smile slipping away, to be replaced by a slight frown.

Clay raised an eyebrow at her comment, then took off into the air. His back hit the seat behind him, almost taking the breath from him as they launched higher. At about 10,000 feet he slowed down and cruised above the clouds. "Why did you want to punch me?" He finally asked, regaining his breath.

"Oh, Rai was listening to you and Kimiko talking earlier. I couldn't though, so he told me. He said you were going to take her and I sort of thought you said I could go. He didn't say anymore after that. He was grossed out by all of the hugging. Then Riku said, 'I don't see what the big deal is, it's just a hug after all.... They aren't making out. Not that I think Clay's ever kissed a girl in his life' and then I went inside and pouted," she stopped, realizing that she was babbling, took a deep breath. "I was mad, I guess."

Clay's grip on the steering controls slipped as he heard the last of her words. He quickly regained control, his face looking rather pale, even in the dim light. "Y'all were in on that huh..?" He murmured "Well, I'll get Riku back for that..." He grumbled. His face turned apologetic. "Sorry you had to hear.. Or see... that. But I really didn't mean any of it. I just didn't want her to fuss over it anymore." he shuddered.

"Yeah, well all we seemed to think that Riku was dead on," she laughed. "Don't get too mad at him. I'm just glad he didn't punch you with that spiked-thing. In regards to the conversation, I didn't hear... or see any of it. I only received a limited amount of information from Rai." She leaned back in her seat, staring at the ceiling. "Yeah, I didn't think Kimiko would let either of us out of there alive. She is kinda crazy. I think even crazier than me sometimes." She shook her head. "But I'm just glad everything worked out."

Clay sighed with relief as her words ended, happy there wasn't much that was seen. He then took a double take as her sentences set in. "Wait- no one thinks I've kissed a girl?" He sputtered, looking at her with a puzzled expression. He looked back to the sky ahead, the sun now beginning to shed light over the horizon. "I know Kimiko can seem... a little unstable, but I'm guessin' it was because she didn't want anyone gettin' hurt, and to make up for all the junk that happened in the last few days..." he muttered

"Well, yeah, they don't think you have," she said laughing. "Does that sound strange to you? Well, I understand her not wanting that. But, I have to ask, why the heck did you bring me, anyways. I DO have a wide knowledge of the first aide type, but not so much with the fighting."

"Bunch of freggin'..." he murmured to himself. "Yeah, defiantly weird..." He then began to look out the side window, searching for something. "I brought you because one, you'll need the experience and I AM bringing you in with me. Two, It gives me some time away without having someone around that likes to get on my case all the time. Besides, I'll teach ya what you need to know."

"Well, that makes sense. Just about everyone, save Riku, didn't think it was a good idea for me to come. I could use the training." she smiled, "And I will do my best not to get on your case."

Clay snickered as he began to descend lower into the clouds. Below, there was a large white landscape and rough terrain that could be identified even from their altitude. "They don't really know how I operate in my head, so I'm guessin' the choice I made would seem kinda dumb, but what's done is done. You'd be amazed how easily it is to nag at me.."

"Wait, definitely weird?" she asked, "So you have," she asked incredulously. "Well, if it's easy to nag, then I will be extra careful. It is also easy for me to nag others."

Clay shook his head. "I never said I have—I just didn't know everyone else would take the liberty of takin' note. Ah, well. Never could keep a private life around there.." The Manta Ray began to get closer to the ground, so he started flipping switches and pressing buttons.

"Oh, okay. I will be super secretive, and no one will know anything like that about me," she laughed, and held onto the edges of her seat. The 'ray was taking a dive, and she was afraid of sliding out of her seat.

Clay rolled his eyes as the Ray began to pile through a cloud of snow at the base of a large mountain. "You... be amazed." He said through gritted teeth, trying to stay in control of the craft. The wind was blowing fiercely outside, making it a very bitter cold morning. They finally came to a complete halt, Clay turned on the heater. "We're gonna have to wait for the storm to let up before we scale this thing and set up camp." He muttered, his teeth already starting to chatter.

"Why, do they have a secret spy organization and do extremely in depth background checks on new students? Or do they just like to gossip?" She nodded. "My god its cold here. I should have brought an extra sweater," she said, shivering.

Clay grabbed his bag from the back seat, pulling out his jacket. He tossed it over to her, then smiled. "I wasn't lying last night on where I went. Just what happened..." he laughed a little, remembering her comment. "Gossip. It starts with Rai, then Kimiko, then escalates to everyone."

"Thanks," she muttered, pulling it on. "But wont you need it? And I don't want you to say, 'Yes, take it' because you are trying to be nice."

Clay nodded as he pulled out another jacket from his bag, this one a bit thinner. "Nah— I knew you wouldn't get the hint to take your own. As dense as I am- I do think ahead on occasion." He then unhooked himself from the seatbelt, and let his chair melt into the floor. He laid down, grinning.

She stared at him a second, then copied him. "You're not stupid, if that is what you are saying. I'm the one who didn't bring my jacket."

Clay rolled over onto his side, then pushed his bag into the back. "Nah, I shoulda just went out and said, 'Hey! Hatsumi! Bring a jacket when we sneak out tonight!'" he laughed, then took his hat off and set it to the side and yawned.

"Yeah, I guess." she stared up at the ceiling. "Well, when do we have to be up today? I didn't get much sleep tonight." she yawned and pulled his jacket tighter around her body.

Clay flicked out the console light above him before lying down in his spot once again. "Wake up whenever you want to. The Wu won't be active till tomarrow." he yawned again, then pulled his bag back under his head for a pillow. "If I'm not awake when you are—attempt to wake me up."

"Okay," she said, yawning," Thanks." she curled up and fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Oh my god that was long! Thank god for the wonderful application of "cut and paste." Without it, I would so die. This whole chapter is exactly cut and paste, but the editing took FOREVER! Southern people seem to have bad grammar. Luckily we have the Grammar Queen here to fix everything. Or the world would probably explode… Or Implode. Whichever happens first.**


	3. More Training In the Snow

**Just as a note here… I KNOW that all of the "tomorrows" (except the ones typed by me) are spelled "tomarrow." I can't change them, okay? Well… I'm not gonna. Despite that the atrocious spellings of the grammatically-impaired Texans (I hate misspelling and bad grammar in final products) I loved this. Don't ask. You would probably be disturbed by my stupidity.**

**(There, I verbally abused myself, happy Kitten?? By the way you stole my weird bordering. You don't have to do stuff like that you know. I just like to…. Now that I think about it, you just adapted it. Used dashes instead of squigglies. Psssh. Texans ruin everything. But I love them. Oh the complexity of my internal battles.)**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Clay had been rummaging around the landing site for some time now, opening the Manta Ray's doors to get all the bags and such out, leaving both of his jackets with Hatsumi so she wouldn't wake to be cold. When he was done, the ground was covered in a fresh blanket of white powdery snow, and the wind had died down considerably. He took out the climbing gear and threw them on top of all of the bags, and sat in the snow, his breath hot as well as his skin, waiting.

Hatsumi woke up and yawned. She noticed the two jackets and saw Clay out in the snow. "Idiot," she muttered. She got up and grabbed his second jacket. She climbed out of the Ray and threw it at him. "It is enough that I have ONE of these," she said angrily. The thought of waking up to a half frozen Clay did not rest easily with her.

Clay took the jacket, and threw it on his shoulders with a smile. "Nagging so early are we? I got used to the cold already. I didn't need the jacket while I was unpacking all this. I woulda gotten hot." he stated, standing. He then stood in front of the manta ray, it shrunk, and he put it in his jacket pocket. "Let's start climbing up there now so we don't hit anymore storms."

She put her hands on her hips, "Well, I wouldn't be-" she stopped mid-sentence and relaxed her arms. "Okay," she said through clenched teeth. "When do we leave, and where are we going?"

Clay pointed straight up with a grin. "That's where were goin' now, and It just depends on when you wanna go." He walked circles around the bags of clothing, the tent and the extra one he brought for food.

"It doesn't matter," she sighed. "When ever you want. You said something about a storm?" she took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

Clay shrugged. "The weather gets rough as you get higher up. Normally it's during the night, though, early mornin'..." He began to pack the bags, one within each other, and cross strapped the bags with the tent across his chest.

She picked up a bag. "Well, then I think that we should get going."

Clay laughed as he took the bag from her, and set it on his back with the others. He handed her a climbing coat and a long rope with a clip attached, which he clipped onto his climbing belt. "You'll just need to keep up. This is MY element we're dealing with."

"Snow? Doesn't that have to do with water?" she laughed. "Seriously, gimme one of those. I feel bad letting you carry all of those."

Clay shook his head, then walked toward the base of the mountain with a smile. " I'm not talking about the snow. I'm talkin' about what's underneath... I'll get it. Really." He tugged on the rope that connected them. "Come on!"

She stumbled forward. "My god, all you have to do is ask. I don't wanna do a face plant in the snow," she muttered. "You'll get what?"

Clay looked at her apologetically for a moment, then pointed to the bags that covered his back. " Uhhh, what we were just talkin' about. I got the stuff, you handle yourself. And If you fall, I gotcha." He snickered. " But let's not think too much on that."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, though I don't know why I always give in."

Clay rubbed his hands together when he arrived at the base of the wide mountain. Then, with his bare hands, he hit them in through the snow, and gripped the rock with both hands. He continually did this, as well as kicking his feet in too, until he stopped for a moment when the rope went tight between them. He looked down with a smile. "That's a good question. Why DO you give in so easy to me?" he called down.

She answered with the universal reply. "I don't know. That's why I asked. I'm not afraid of you, or anything. Though, you can be really scary. I think it helps that I know you wouldn't hurt me, even though you could."

Clay shrugged, waiting for her to use the steps he had made to follow him. " Well, I'll try and lay of the scary. And the ' I can kill you but i wont' stuff. I don't like the idea of anyone thinkin' I'm dangerous or anything. Heh. Like Riku said a few days ago- I am kinda like a teddy bear...."

"I said I didn't think you were scary," she said climbing after him. "Teddy bear, huh. That's kinda funny."

Clay nodded, then continued on, grumbling something about dumb analogies. " You did say I could hurt you though, aint that scary enough?" He asked, his grip starting to slip a little. He then shoved his hand in another spot, hoping she would see by the time she arrived to his altitude she would notice its stability.

"No, not scary at all," she said. "I might find it scary if you did, but that will never happen. You wouldn't even do something like that as a joke," she shook her head, and continued after him.

Clay reached a ledge, then sat on top of it waiting for her. He smiled. " Your right. I wouldn't because I'm way too nice to do that.." He rolled his eyes. " How do you know I'm not just ACTING nice to you? Maybe I'm just as bad as the others way back at home? Maybe I'm tryin' to lure you into a false security."

She pulled herself onto the ledge. "Well, then you've got me. Hook, line, and sinker." she crossed her arms. "Where's the vicious attack?"

Clay boomed with laughter and lay back in the snow, which melted as he did so. " Nah, I was just jokin' of course..." He sighed, looking up at the sunless sky. " We'll need to get furthar up. So we can get above the storms."

"Uh huh, I thought so," she noticed the melting snow. Wierdo. "Okay, how much longer, do you think?"

Clay shrugged. "Not that long by how fast were goin'" he sat up, his jacket and bag dabbed with water. "Aw man..." he whined.

"Yeah," she said laughing, "That's what happens when you put things in snow." She bit her lip, "It doesn't seem like we're going that fast."

Clay shrugged. "Fast enough. We won't be really setting up camp until after we train a little. The altitude'll be too high up there to be doing anything that physical." He then began to slowly walk up to another ledge, looking up, he sighed.

She followed him, eyeing that rope connecting them. If he pulled her along by it again, she would have to scheme a way to detach it. "So, then what will we do?"

Clay frowned for a moment, then shrugged as he dug his hands into the rock again. "Climb to the next ridge, rest, then train. Afterwards, I'll get out something to eat and we can go up furthar and set up camp. Sound good to you?" He asked, his hands still stuck to the rock.

"Yes," she said climbing up, "But I meant, how will we train without getting physical? Fighting is like that, you know."

Clay continued to climb, his hands began to hurt from the cold. "If you wear a scarf or something around your mouth and nose while we train, your lungs won't get frostbite." He stated. " Unless, we make it all the way up to the cave temple thing, then we can just train and stay there, though we'd be at risk of bein' caught.."

"Oh, okay. That sounds good. I don't want to get frostbite." she said. "Which is better, all the way to the top, or somewhere in between?"

Clay laughed, and lost his grip with one hand, then quickly regained it. "Its either be frozen or get caught, which one do you prefer?" Suddenly, the rock beneath his feet crumpled, making him slide down a few feet before he regained himself, holding on with his hands.

"I don't think we'd freeze. What do you mean by caught?" She gasped and tried to move out of his way. She didn't want to fall off the side of the mountain. She was now glad to have the safety leash. "Are you okay," she called up to him.

Clay kicked his feet back into the rock, and pulled his hands free. His fingertips and palms were burnt, and his fingernails were starting to bleed. " Ill be okay." he called out. " Its just really soft rock up there. Be careful where you step, okay?" He let his hands melt into the rock again, this time making rubble gloves before continuing.

"Okay, I will." she continued up, cautiously. "Who, or what, would catch us?"

Clay gritted his teeth as the heavy load started to get to him, then looked up to see the upper ledge coming into view. " Jack Spicer's gonna be here tomarrow when Wuya decides to tell him. Not that he's much of a threat..." He sighed, continuing on at a slower pace. He took a deep breath, then held it as he took a few more steps. " I don't know how good I'll be at a fight against Chase. Haven't seen him in a full moon."

"Well... Then, where should we camp?" She looked up at his feet. The bags looked heavy. "Next time you really need to let me carry one of those. No more of this, 'chivalry' nonsense."

"I'd say out of the temple." Clay said, looking down at her. " Really, I'm fine. The slip just got to me is all." he smiled down at her; His cheeks were rosy and his forehead was looking wet under his hat.

"Yeah, I hear you, but I still don't agree. You look really tired." She frowned. "Besides, it will be good for me, exercise and all. Plus, I have to learn to say no to you."

Clay laughed. " Don't make me come down there..." He threatened. " I'll make you agree. I'll start carrying you like these bags here." He looked up, almost there.... He thought.

"No you won't," she said, not entirely convinced. "But you will let me carry one of those bags."

Clay looked down at her for a moment, then back up to the ledge. He sighed, frowning a bit, then released his hands and feet from the rock he had held on to for dear life. His rocky fists clamped on the side of the mountain, just feet above Hatsumi, until he slipped down to where she was, and stood eyelevel with her. He raised an eyebrow. "You were saying?"

"I was saying, No," she replied coolly. "Now you'd better turn around and keep climbing up that mountain."

Clay smiled, then began climbing once again in the steps he had previously made, this time more quickly. "As you command Misses." he chuckled, already ten feet ahead. " Since when did you get so assertive?"

"Just now," she replied. "Do you have a problem with that, or should I continue to let you push me around? And please don't call me that."

Clay rolled his eyes as he pulled her up a step, maybe more, by the rope. "As long as you keep movin' I'll do whatever you say." he grumbled.

"That's more like it," she called up to him. She looked at the rope again. "Man, do I hate that." She yelled up the cliff, "Stop pulling me by my leash!"

Clay felt the mountain tremble beneath his feet and hands for a moment as she yelled, then it quieted. His face turned pale as he slowly walked up, not even bothering to tell her the danger they almost were compromised by.

She continued behind him, quietly. She had felt the mountain shake, and her heart almost stopped. No more protesting, she thought, if she could manage it. That may lead to yelling. And possibly a Clay and Hatsumi Popsicle.

As he moved on without talking, he began to have to make new tracks in the rock. When Clay looked up, he was merely feet from the second ledge. He let out a sigh or relief as he took those last steps into getting himself up. As the moment came, he threw the bags off in front of him, and lay in the snow once more. He closed his eyes, and began to breathe lightly

Hatsumi continued up, and reached the ledge a few moments after him. She grabbed the end of the rope and pulled herself over the top. She lay down in the snow and sighed. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "Maybe that is why I always give in. Bad things normally happen when I don't."

Clay chuckled. " Don't blame yourself. I didn't know I was bothering you THAT much, but I do have to admit I was trying to before you yelled." he whispered back. As he stood, he removed his jacket and threw it on the rest of their belongings, then raised the red bandanna he wore around his neck up to cover his nose and mouth.

She dug through her bag and pulled out her favorite green scarf. "Why did you want to bother me?" she asked, her voice slightly muffled from the scarf she wrapped around the lower half of her face.

Clay shrugged as he removed the rock from his hurting hands. He dipped them into the snow, then shook it off and returned them to the warmth of his jeans pockets. "I felt playful." He winked, before returning to his bag and rummaging through it. He pulled out the first aid kit, grabbed his jacket, and sat on it in the snow while looking for the disinfectant.

"Playful, my foot. Are you sure you just don't think I am funny when I'm mad?" She looked over at him. "Let me help you with that," she said taking the kit from him.

Clay rolled his eyes as she marked her territory as the nurse, then looked at his hands. " If I thought an avalanche was funny," he looked up at her with a raised eyebrow and a serious look teeming in his eye, "I woulda made one by myself."

"I didn't say that an avalanche was funny," she took the disinfectant in one hand, and his in her other. She applied it, and repeated with his other. Then she placed it in her lap as she began to search for a bandage.

He took his hand back, then wiped the residue off onto his pants. "It aint that bad, I don't need any Band-Aids." he said, standing. "But we do need to eat. I'm starvin'..." He moaned, putting a hand to his stomach.

"Yeah, me too." she shut the box and stowed it in his bag. She crossed her legs, resting her face in her hands. "So what's the plan?"

As he looked around for some source of wood, he couldn't find any, and instead looked out onto the barren landscape of nothing but rocks and snow. " I guess this would be a perfect time to work on your element, seein' as there aren't any trees up here." He muttered, getting back into his bag and pulling out a kettle and two cups of instant Ramen Noodles. He smiled as he uncorked and unwrapped a container of water and dumped it into the kettle. He handed it to her. "Alright, now, concentrate." he laughed.

Her eyes grew big as she took the kettle, "Huh? What do you mean?" She looked from the pot of water, then back to him with a confused expression.

Clay smiled and held her hands in his. "I want you to warm the water up with your hands." He said pleasantly, looking down at her. "I'm not depending on you or anything- we have Wu for this- but let's just pretend I am. Now, try and warm it up."

"Oh, okay." she closed her eyes and concentrated on the kettle becoming warmer. She felt her hands go up a few degrees.

Clay beamed as he could feel the heat rising in her hands. He didn't let go of course, but gripped a little harder, loving the sudden warmth. "Okay, you're gettin' the feel of it... Now, store it up in you, and then release it!"

Her heart pounded in her chest, but not from exertion. She took another deep breath. She put all her thoughts into warmth. Her hands grew hotter and hotter by the second.

Clay noticed the heat was suddenly too much for his hands to handle, and pulled back. His eyes lit up as he heard a paint bubbling noise from inside the kettle. He laughed a bit, then sat down on the rock behind him. "Well? What'd I tell ya?" he laughed, holding the cups of soup. "You did it."

She opened her eyes, breathing hard. "Yes, I guess I did," she said smiling at him. "I find this amusing though, that you are teaching me about my element when you are earth." She shook her head. "I guess you're just that good."

Clay shook his head as he took the kettle from her, then poured the hot water into both of their cups of soup he had set on the rock. As he exchanged the kettle for the meals, he handed one of them to her. "I was there when Master Fung was with Kimiko. He made me hold her hands when they did the experiment and I guess I kinda picked up on it." He said, shrugging as he sipped from the cup.

"Oh, well then that makes sense." She rubbed her eyes. "Well, that made me tired. I guess I will get used to it eventually." She drank from her cup.

Clay nodded as he finished his off, then poured the rest of the hot liquid back into the container from where it came, and stuffed it back into his bag. He let out a small yawn as he paced around a bit, trying to heat up the rest of his body without the wet jacket. "I'm surprised you got it so quickly. Took her weeks..." he muttered to himself. He then shrugged it off, and bent his bandana back up to his face. "So, I take it you're ready to start training?"

"Yes, sure. Let's go, but first," she extended her palm and placed it on his chest. She concentrated, it warmed up a bit. "Does that help?"

Clay boomed with laughter, then pulled her hand away from his chest. "Yes, actually, but just that one spot." He then dropped her hand carefully to her side. "But, what WILL warm this big bear is some punchin' and kickin'." he smiled, flashing a set of white teeth.

"Ok," she said turning red she spun around to face away from him. She felt stupid. "What do you want me to do first?" she muttered

Clay noticed her complexion, then reddened a bit himself before walking off a little. He stood a few feet behind her holding up his hands. "Okay, I know you said you didn't wanna hit me, but this is just practice. Hit my hands as fast and hard as you can until I say stop."

She turned around. "You hurt your hands, right? What makes you think I would want to punch another of your injuries? I will just make it worse." she shook her head. "Nope, not gonna do it."

Clay's face softened. "It's just a few burns. My fingers are the only thing hurting, come on..." He stepped forward a bit, pleading. "You'll just be hitting my palms anyway, I'll make sure of it."

"What," she said, her eyes grew wide. "I burned you, too? Oh god!" she pulled at her hair. "For someone that wants me to attack him, you're not being very convincing," she sighed.

Clay shook his head, "No! No! No! The rocks! When I slid down I got burned a little. That's it." He then took another step, this one not so innocent. "Okay, now, stop worrying about me, and get me on the hands."

She buried her hands in the snow, she wanted to make sure they were icy cold before she could even think about hitting him. "Why, are you gonna hit ME if I don't?

Clay raised an eyebrow at this, and merely shrugged. "I'm not making any promises." He then smiled, and held his large hands out. "Come on."

"Empty threats," she sang and stood up, brushing off the snow. She shook them to get the feeling back into them.

Clay laughed and waited. "I wouldn't threaten you. Besides, you haven't done anything wrong. I will make you a promise though." He snickered, making a line behind him in the snow. "If you can make me step back behind that line, I'll never ask you, and I promise this, to ever hit me again. But of course, you're always welcome to."

She sighed. "That is suspicious. You wouldn't promise something like that, if it was easy. What do you expect me to do?"

Clay shrugged. "Use your brain of course. I only expect whatever you come at me with, most of the time." he waited. " Surprise me with something. Try something I haven't seen before."

"Yeah, I'm not that devious or clever enough to trick you," she sighed. "I hate this."

Clay sighed, still holding his position. "Just try it."

"Fine," she muttered and ran forward. Her shoe caught on a rock buried with snow. Her eyes flew open and she shielded her face to protect it from the snow.

Clay looked at her for a moment, his face scrunched up as he suppressed laughing, and then he tilted his hat over his eyes, trying to avoid temptation. "Very.... very good. But I think I've s-seen that ... before."

"Seen what, you idiot, a girl fall on her face?" she clenched her teeth and grabbed her ankle. "I am glad you find it so comical," she growled and her eyes flashed at him.

Clay suddenly looked aware of the conversation, and strode over to her. "I didn't mean it like that." He whispered to her, trying to calm her down. He brushed some of the snow off of her back.

"Okay, uh huh, sure." she pushed the snow up around her ankle.

He looked at her apologetically as he maneuvered himself around her to pick her up in his arms. "I'm guessing you sprained that ankle..." he murmured, walking back to where he was previously standing beside the line before the fall. "I guess I'll have to set up the tent here. I really am sorry."

"No, no, it's okay," she sighed, "I am really clumsy. Its not your fault. Thanks for the sympathy, though."

Clay sighed, making his bandana fly up a little. "You're welcome, but are you sure it isn't twisted?" He asked, looking around for his jacket. "I really wouldn't mind setting up here- but I'd have to get up in the morning and hurry up there quick. I guess I wont be taking you after all..."

"Let me see," she said gingerly putting out a foot. It made contact with the other side of the line. She stood up. "No, I think it feels just fine," she said, smiling.

Clay let out a breath of relief before taking off his bandana and his hat. His cheeks were bright red and his hair was wet, sticking onto his face wherever it could reach. "That's good."

"Yes it is," she said smiling. "I also don't ever have to punch you... I win."

Clay looked down at his feet, revealing that he had indeed crossed the line he had drawn earlier. He looked from her, in shock, to his feet, then back up to her with a dark smile. "You cheater..." He said, brushing his hair back. "You cant just play with a fella's emotions like that."

"No, not with your emotions, but your weakness," she smiled. "I guess I can be devious if it gets me what I want."

Clay raised an eyebrow, and crossed his arms. "So you're saying YOU'RE my weakness? Or am I missin' something floatin' in the air around here..."

"No," she said blushing, "I meant that you care too much about people when they are hurt. I've noticed that. You even said it yourself."

Clay gave her a half smile, then looked around a bit. "Okay, so now that you've successfully tricked me into thinking you were hurt and got your way, how are you going to practice your hits without me?" He asked walking around her in circles.

"Well, I don't really know." she shrugged, "But that wasn't the point of this exercise, now was it?"

Clay thought about that for a moment, then nodded, "Yes." He simply said, walking over to his bag and pulling out something that looked like two red pillows. He put them over his hands and forearms, then approached her again. "But this one is. You won't be hitting me, so there's nothing to worry about now." He smiled.

"My god, you're evil," she said rolling her eyes. "What stupid stunt are you trying to pull?"

Clay laughed in mock evil then circled her again. "Like I said, you ARE going in there with me tomarrow, and who knows what's in store for you there, so I'm gonna prepare you." He straightened up as he walked now, then stopped in front of her. "Now, I want you to do the drills we practiced with, but this time hit the pillows, okay?"

"Yeah, I knew I couldn't win your game," she muttered. "But this is an improvement. She began to practice her drills, her speed slightly increasing each time.

Clay smiled. "No one wins my games. Like I said, no one understands them." He laughed. "Harder. They have to be fatal hits, like you see me doing."

"Clay, you are asking the world of me. No human being I know can do what you are asking, but I'll try." She focused more on power when she did her punches. _The pillow is Riku's face, the pillow is Riku's face_, she thought to herself.

Clay focused on pushing back a little as she did her hits, trying to give her the gist of it, when he lowered the pillows on her last kick and caught her foot, like he had on the first day. He smiled to her, his cheeks red and his teeth slightly chattering. "Now, lets see how you Block."

"What?" she asked incredulously, "Did I mention that I hate you?"

Clay laughed, pulling her closer to him by her leg and lifted his bandanna with his other hand. He winked at her when she was close enough to feel the heat coming from his body. "No, you haven't. But thanks for the heads up."

She scowled at him. "Let me go," she growled. "I don't like it when people touch me. Especially those who are being annoying."

Clay nodded. "Good." he dropped her leg, then positioned himself into an attacking position. "Then you should be good at blocking this annoying person."

"No, I wouldn't," she said resuming her own position. "Though I will do my best."

Clay quickly tapped her lightly on her shoulder with his fist, that seemed to disappear, then reappear at that spot. "Though your element clearly isn't wind, you'll need to use it to guide you to where your fast opponents are moving." He stated, swerving back a few paces.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," she said glancing from side to side, confused.

Clay dropped his fists. "Then listen a little harder. To what's moving around you." He said, disappearing, then reappearing behind her. He tapped her on the shoulder. "Okay, did I go to your right or your left to get here? It isn't magic, you know. Its speed." he whispered into her ear.

She shivered. "You can add that to the list of things I hate," She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on nothing but the sounds and the winds.

Clay chuckled in her ear, then dashed off to the right of her, and stood where he had before moving into her space. "Now?" he tapped his foot on the ground. "You know, I AM being a lot nicer about how I'm teaching you all this. Yet I'm findin' a lot you hate about me."

"No, not about you. I just hate it in general. This training, basically, but not you," she shook her head furiously," I am sure that I could never hate you... I was just being dramatic, earlier."

Clay smiled. "Alrighty. So do you know where I went?" He asked, sitting down and tracing a heart in the snow. "Because all this sneaking around is making me tired."

"Hmm," she thought a moment. "First, you went to the left, then right, and to the front?" she asked biting her lip, her eyes still closed.

Clay shrugged. "Didn't go to the left, but I did fake to the left and run over here. Good job." He said, snickering and pointing at her feet. "Next time, you can check your answers." It was true. He had a track in the snow of his course to where he was from where he was now.

"Oh, well how am I supposed to know that," she opened her eyes and looked to the ground. "My eyes were shut the whole time."

Clay walked up to her, putting his hands on her shoulders, and smiling. "I never said you had to close 'em, did I?" He asked, resting his hands at his sides now.

"No, but it helps me think. That way you aren't distracting me. Plus, looking at your tracks is cheating, right?" she glanced up at him.

Clay shrugged, still smiling. "I'd say using the elements around you isn't cheating." he then stepped back and pulled his fists up. "We're blocking, remember?"

"Yes, but I wont always be fighting someone in the snow, now will I?" she sighed, "I suppose we were. What am I supposed to do now?"

Clay slowly punched the air in front of her. "Like I said, you're supposed to be blocking me." He then took a step forward, so that he was in her range. "I'm going slow, and I won't really hit you. For now I just want you to dodge or block me away from your body as best as you can. And don't close your eyes." He chuckled darkly. "I'll try to not distract you from your work too much."

"I wouldn't be as stupid to close my eyes, though I'm sure you will be distracting, all the same." She side stepped to the left and parried his punch to the inside.

Clay laughed at this, bringing his arm back and using his right to fake a hit to the stomach. "So, then I do distract ya?" he quizzed, not leaving his eyes from hers.

"Yes," she looked away, focusing on his hands. She stepped back and blocked downwards.

Clay raised an eyebrow, this time maneuvering his leg into hers, and tripping her. He bent over and caught her by her waist, however, before she hit snow. "How so?" he asked, "I'm using my legs in this to ya know. It aint all upper body strength."

"Ahh, yeah thanks for the warning," she muttered. "Its just hard to think of anything else with you standing there, looking at me."

Clay smiled at this, then helped her back onto her feet. He stood back once again, not taking the widespread landscape of pearly white teeth from his face. He then slowly moved his hand into a karate chopping form, and went for the side of her neck. "Well, It is sorta hard to look away." he contemplated his words, then blushed. "I gotta make sure you're doing all this right after all. It's kinda my job."

She ducked, "Well, I appreciate it," she said quietly, as a reply to both of his statements.

Clay then ducked down to kick under her feet, this time moving a little faster then usual. His hands caught the snow and stung through the warmth he had obtained.

"Whoa," she cried and fell, her feet sliding out from under her.

Clay didn't bother climbing to his feet, then shuffled over and hovered above her. "Sorry, I thought I was being obvious." he looked at his hands and brushed the snow from them. " You alright?"

"Of course I am fine," she said sighing. "You need to stop worrying about me so much. I don't break that easily."

Clay smiled and got to his feet, bringing a hand out for her to get up. "I can't very much help it. You are a girl and I am trying to be the chivalric guy I've always been. It's even harder that I feel like you could break between my hands." He said, the smile slipping from his face. "You need to watch the feet more often. Like I said, I thought I was being obvious. When someone comes at you so closely..."

"No, not obvious enough for me. I wasn't watching your feet... And you can loosen up on the chivalry. I promise it wont make me think any less of you." She took his hand and got up, "Besides, I don't think you _could_ ever hurt me."

Clay released himself from her grasp with a sigh. "Don't just look at my hands and my arms. Look at my EYES." He stated. If they duck lower from where I am at standpoint- watch the feet. That's how you know when someone's gonna either kick you, or smack you across the face."

"Okay," she sighed, "Let's go again." she brushed off the snow and looked up into his eyes.

Clay stood ready, and moved his icy cold eyes into hers. He then began to step forward, trying to drive her back, and slowly proceeded with hits to the kidneys and the center of her ribs.

She stepped to the side and blocked, not taking her eyes off of his for a moment.

Clay slightly lightened up at this, then began moving a bit faster with head shots and punches to the center of her ribs again. "I know you probably wont want to, but I'm making a suggestion. Try blocking and hitting back."

She sighed. She ducked and blocked. But this time she punched him in the stomach, careful to stay as far away from his wound as possible.

Clay didn't bother to catch the hit, but flexed his abs in order to cushion the blow from doing any damage. He then pulled back a bit, then ducked down again for another sweep-kick.

She jumped up to avoid the sweep, and lightly tapped his head.

Clay laughed at this, then stood to is full height once again. "Good work at that. Now, lets add something a little trickier to this." He said, now moving a little faster as he punched. He went from her right shoulder to her left, then shifted into uppercuts. He slowed his hits down at the end, making sure if she failed to block it wouldn't hurt her.

Hatsumi did an outwards block right then left. Then she ducked to the side, evading his uppercuts. She ended with a set of punches to his stomach.

Clay flexed once again, then maneuvered his legs into hers, shoving his hip into her midsection lightly to make her fall over.

She fell back into the snow. "I hate that, too," she said lying down in the snow. "Can I take a quick break? All of this is getting me tired."

Clay nodded in response, then walked over to the edge of the cliff side to stand and watch the surroundings. In the sky he could see storm clouds rippling in, just waiting to head in for the mountains. To his alarm, the time had come when the storms for the night were to settle in. How long had they been at this whole training thing? He silently walked over to where their belongings lay on the rocks, and took a tired seat beside them. His teeth began to lightly chatter inside his mouth as he felt the temperature drop.

Hatsumi looked up to the sky and noticed the clouds, too. She got up off the snow and walked over to him. Then she sat at his feet. "What are we to do about those?" she asked pointing to the clouds. "I might not freeze to death, but you very well could. Not that either of us will do well with no shelter."

.

Clay began to get his things and hers, and strapped them to his back once again. He handed her the rope with the hook at the end. "Lets go. We can't rest here any longer. I'll set up the tent at the next ledge, which is only a few hours climb to the temple where we need to be tomarrow."

"Clay," she said quietly, "I want you to give me my bag. Now." She reluctantly clipped the rope to her belt. "Though I give in too easily to you, you are far too nice to me. Why is that? Don't say it's because I am new or anything. I don't care what level of student I am, I almost killed us both earlier. I expect a lecture on that topic from you."

Clay kicked his feet in the side of the mountain, not talking, and began to climb. He bit his lip as he looked up to the dark swirling mass of snow clouds above. "Later.. Ill tell you later..." He whispered, continuing on.

Hatsumi followed him up. She had to climb faster now, and her breathing grew heavier. The icy cold stung her face and hands as she continued to climb. _We're almost there_, she thought, relieved.

Clay finally felt the air quiet around him as he hurried over the wall of clouds. For a moment, he looked down, not even being able to see Hatsumi. He staggered upward for a moment until he had to stop for a breather.

Hatsumi was growing tired. _Thank God, again, for this stupid safety leash!_ She wasn't sure how much longer she could climb. If she fell, well at least she would be okay.

As Hatsumi came into view, he began pushing himself up the cliff side once again. He felt his toes going numb from the snow, but shook it off and reached the ledge within minutes. He stood there, looking over the edge. Mountain tops were peaking out from the black clouds like little white shark fins. The lighting up there was breath taking as the sun beamed off of some higher clouds and turned them pink and orange.

After a few more moments, Hatsumi's hand reached the ledge. She used her feet to push off from the last hand holds, and pulled her self over the top. She sat up panting from the climb, but shivering from the cold. If she wasn't so tired, she might have noticed the beautiful view.

Clay smiled through chattering teeth and set down the bags farther from the ledge. "You cold?" he asked rhetorically, pulling out the tent and beginning to set it up. Once he completed, there stood a small white tent, to blend in with the snow of course, with black zippers and a white tarp. He sighed at his completed work, then threw the sleeping bags, covers, and pillows inside.

She nodded as she watched him work. She pulled his jacket closer around her, attempting to shut out as much of the frozen winds as possible. She got up and jumped into the tent as soon as it was up. She pulled the scarf down from covering her mouth. "Thank you," she said gratefully.

Clay nodded with a small smile behind his bandanna before walking off to bring the bags into the small tent. He entered after setting them down away from the pile of blankets and shut the door behind him. He lowered his bandana from his mouth to let it hang on his neck as usual, and began to make up the beds as he shivered violently.

"Let me help," she murmured, taking a set from him. "You look worse than I do," she said worried.

Clay shrugged his jacket off and lay on one of the sleeping bags, then covered his body with the quilt. "Yeah, luckily you can use that inner fire of yours ta keep you warm and toasty." He said up to her. "You can warm up your entire body now, right? Not just your hands."

"I might, if I tried. I hadn't really thought about it," she said laying down and pulling a blanket around her. "Though it might take awhile for me to concentrate."

Clay closed his eyes and nodded faintly, trying to stay awake. His eyes began to droop a little, seeing as he didn't sleep as much as she did earlier. "Just don't... burn the tent down."

"You are right, I would probably do that," she laughed from under her sheets. "I will hold off on the practicing until morning, or if one of us is freezing to death. Which ever happens first."

Clay sat up and opened the sleeping bag, then looked to her. "Well, I'd rather not have me dieing of cold. Not the way I wanna go." he spread out a thin blanket, then a thicker one, and topped it off with his thick feather comforter. "Do you mind if we shared the bed? Y'know, body warmth and all."

"That is okay," she said. "I promise I won't let you freeze, then." she laughed. "I wouldn't want to die in a rock slide, so I guess you'll have me covered."

Clay nodded, then took the other sleeping bag and topped off the mound of blankets they were to sleep on. "Alrighty. I get cold protection, you get rock protection. Fair enough." He then threw himself into the covers, and buried himself there, not bothering to pop his head out for air. The blankets were cold, and didn't help much, but hopefully that would change. He lay there in a lump, rubbing his hands together.

She curled up by his side. _Okay, Hatsumi, warm up, but not too hot. _She concentrated on heat spreading through out her whole body. From her fingers to her toes. And she blocked out the thought of fire. Space heaters, only.

Clay rolled over and popped his head out from the covers facing her. "Are you doing that? Or am I having a brain attack." He asked, slithering his hand through the covers to touch her hand.

"Brain attack?" she asked confused. "No it is me. You were shivering and I wanted to help, even if only a little."

Clay drew his hand away from hers at the touch, and closed his eyes, absorbing the heat. He smiled softly and snuggled in a tiny bit closer. "Awesome." he yawned as he set his head down on a pillow.

She smiled and yawned. "I'm just glad it helps," she said sleepily. She rested her head on her pillow. "Good night, Clay."

Clay turned over to on his back as he let out a loud yawn. "G'night Hatsumi." he whispered softly, closing his eyes slowly as he lifted up his bandana to his mouth.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Phew. At least that one was much shorter. Cut and paste: I love you. Kitten: For making all of these mistakes that I have to clean up… I love you anyways.**

**I have been gone for the past couple weeks or so… I was busy… Doing nothing. And after nothing was over, I got a puppy. He's a labradoodle and I love him sooo much. So I have been taking lots of care of him. However, I plan to resume fan-fiction-ing. Updates every day or so sound good to you? Good. It's a deal then.**

**I have a plan of how this is gonna end. It is shocking, I know. I never plan a thing. And it would be a perfect story to have a sequel to, but I don't know if I can bribe Kitten to either A) Role Play with me so that I can get good info or B) Give me an idea cuz I like his help. (Sometimes I can't tell which is easier: writing this myself, or correcting all of his spelling and grammar mistakes.) **

**Oh yeah. Y'all should read him. I used my subconscious influential powers and got him fan-fiction-ing too. So hit up his story. I have him on my favorite authors spot on my page. He's Helplesslyleftfordead. So review for him, even though you never do for me Dx**


	4. Stuck in the Rain

**Hmmm… I wonder if this is annoying anyone. I left this story pretty much in "Role Play" format. And I divided it up into days, because that just seemed the easiest way. This wasn't destined to be on Fanfiction, but—hey—it is now. And I'm too lazy to totally re-write it.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hatsumi woke up, and yawned. She sat up and looked over at Clay. He was snoring, which made his bandana rise and fall. She smiled and leaned up against the wall of the tent. She watched Clay sleep, contemplating when she should wake him up.

Clay nuzzled himself deeper into the blankets, making his bandana come off over his head. His cheeks were rosy from the cold out of the covers, and his mouth hung slightly open before closing it. He then rolled onto his side and buried his face into the warm pillow.

She laughed, quietly, and pulled the blankets up to his shoulders. She crawled to the opening of the tent, and unzipped the front flap a crack. The wind was still blowing, though it wasn't as bad as the night before. The sky was light, indicating that it was still early morning. She zipped the tent back up and pulled an extra blanket around her.

Clay's eyes fluttered open at the sound of the zipper, "Huh? Hatsumi, you up?" he asked with a tired voice. He stretched underneath the covers and sat up onto his elbows, looking around the tent as if he didn't know where he was. "Some night..."

"Yes I am up, sorry to wake you," she sat on her knees. "Why, was it cold, or something? I didn't wake up at all."

Clay sank back into the covers and huddled up into them once again. "No, I actually was really warm and slept great. I just said that cuz I actually SLEPT the whole night." He yawned, flipping over to face her. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Oh," she said laughing, "Well, that's a good thing, right? And I didn't burn down the tent. Another bonus."

Clay nodded, then sought out his hat, which he had apparently left outside all night. He stood from where he was laying almost instantly, looking around frantically. "Aw Darnit!! I left my hat outside..."

"Oh, Clay, how did you do that?" she sighed. "Want me to go look for it?"

Clay sighed, then brought his bandana to rest around his neck again. "Yeah, I guess if you wouldn't mind." He shrugged back into the covers. "You can wait awhile if you want, though. We don't have to be out there for a few hours or so."

"No, it is okay." She pulled her scarf on around her face, and unzipped the door. She stepped through and closed it. She let her hands heat up, then go to work searching. Her skin melted the snow on contact, so it didn't take much time. She scooped up his frozen hat, and stepped back into the tent, pulling her scarf back to her neck. "I found it, but it's kinda—" she trailed off, and held out the hat.

Clay laughed and got to his feet, taking his hat between two fingers. "Uh, I don't think—" Suddenly, there was a loud thud outside the tent. Clay quieted.

Hatsumi's eyes grew wide. "What was that?" she whispered quietly.

Clay put a hand over her mouth, and grabbed her scarf with the other, pulling it over her mouth. He then lifted his own bandana, and waited. Faint voices that could barely be heard echoed in the distance. "You sure they're here? It looks kind of... you know... deserted." a wimpy voice called out, his boots clunking as they made contact with the snow. "You fool... Do you really think the Xiaolin Warriors would just abandon a hidden tent with the Shen Gong Wu inside, because it got too cold?" another voice hissed, this one sounding more self assured. Clay slowly bent down to pick up the bag containing the Shen Gong Wu.

Hatsumi listened to the voices. _These must be who they were talking about_, she thought, not daring to make a sound. Her breathing grew shallow.

Jack Spicer tightened his goggles against his pale face, and let out a shudder. " Well, no-" "EXACTLY!!!" the other voice roared. " It is people like you, Jack, that give people like me, a ruined reputation." Jack squealed and was hurled through the air. His back hit the beginning of the new ledge, and snow fell on top of him from the collision. Chase chuckled as he took careful steps toward the tent, his feet didn't make a sound in the snow. Clay's eyes shifted from the shadow of Chase that grew nearer, to the tent door, which was where the shadow was headed. He opened the bag, slipped on the fist of Tebigong and let the Third Arm Sash curl around his and Hatsumi's waists.

Hatsumi let him, pulling herself closer to his chest, hanging onto the front of his shirt. The first voice, she guessed, must have been the evil retard. She didn't find him the least bit scary. The second's chilled her blood. _Chase_, she thought and shivered.

Chase snickered, holding out a hand to the zipper of the tent. "Sleep tight, Xiaolin warrio—Jack!" he hissed once again as Jack stood from the pile of snow, and began to run in circles screaming at a high pitched tone as he shoveled snow from his pants. "You moron, you are GOING to wake them UP!" Chase growled, stomping off to stop Jack from further humiliation. Clay wrapped his arm around her, and crouched low to meet her eyes. "Listen to me for a sec. Hang on and don't let go no matter what, alright?"

She nodded, "I won't. I promise." she pulled herself closer still. He was being serious, and she was afraid of falling.

Clay then wrapped the sash around them once more, crouching lower. Suddenly, he broke off into a mad run, making the tent unzip and fall over. He held the bag of Shen Gong Wu between his teeth, and ran off for the wall of rock to climb to the third and final ledge. Chase had turned as he heard the tearing of material, and gritted his teeth. Jack was in the background, falling over a rock and face planting into the snow.

"Whoa," Hatsumi cried as they ran. She wasn't expecting him to run, and carry her. She pulled her legs up, trying to get them out of the way of his running. She looked over his shoulder at the pair in the snow. Jack, looked as pathetic as he sounded. She wondered why he was wearing eyeliner. Chase was scowling, his eyes looked... Like a snake's. She broke her gaze from them, and buried her face into Clay's shoulder.

Chase picked Jack up by the back of his shirt and dragged him behind him as he began to run towards the couple running for the rocks. "Get on your feet you worthless excuse for a human, they're getting away!" Jack whined as he was being dragged. "I wouuld If I could stand! You're dragging snow into my pants agaiiiin!" Clay then kicked his feet into the wall, not bothering to cover any part of him with rock at this particular moment. He dug the one hand he had without the Fist of Tebigong into the wall as well, and began to hurriedly climb.

Hatsumi's eyes flew open. Clay was crazy, carrying her up the mountain. She didn't say a thing, however, because she knew he was under a lot of pressure, and it was much faster. The two others chasing them were off to a slow start.

Chase rolled his eyes and let Jack roll back into the snow, and carried out the pursuit himself. He grabbed hold of the holes Clay was making and sped quickly up toward them. Clay looked down briefly, feeling another pair of feet in the rock, and quickened his pace. The bandana began to fall down as he did so, and beads of sweat began to form above his forehead. Jack watched the chase from his point of view- sitting on the snow—then decided to take action. His face lit up as he punched a button on his watch.

Hatsumi reached up with one hand and fixed his bandana. She looked down to see that Chase was hot on their trail. Her heart sank. Then, she noticed the one on the ground play with his watch. She watched him, curiously.

Chase's eyes glittered with malice as he began to climb at them with three limbs. An arm with an extension of claws from his fingers pointed up at them as he grew nearer. In the horizon, a group of tiny black dots began to form, hovering above the clouds with a loud humming noise emitting from them, such as an airplane. Jack Spicer got to his feet and wiped his fogged up goggles, and held the straps of his heli-pack for a moment, before two propellers shot out as well as two control sticks. Clay suddenly stopped and yelled with pain as he was being dragged by one leg downward. Chase had clutched him by the ankle, and was tugging him down.

Hatsumi saw the faint dots, squinting, trying to figure out what they were. She heard Clay's yell, and looked down to see what the cause of it was. Chase. Her eyes flashed at him, angrily. She grew madder as she realized that she could not do anything to stop him, or at least cause him physical pain.

Clay kicked at him a few times before counting his efforts as useless. The Chase that had been clutching him was now a full fledged lizard looking being, with sharp teeth glistening as he bared them for his ankle. Clay then punched at the wall of rock with the fist of Tebigong, and the wall shuddered a moment. Bits and fragments of rock began to fall down, one of which squared Jack in the head down below, as he inched towards them on his heli-pack. Suddenly, the rock fall began to grow more violent, and started dumping boulders off of the side. Clay whirled Hatsumi in front of him, and pressed her in between his chest and neck and the wall.

Hatsumi curled up in his arms, gasping. "I didn't think you would need to protect me from a rock slide so soon," she muttered. She buried her face in his neck, waiting for the rocks to stop falling.

Clay smiled a little, before looking down to see Chase had fallen down a considerable amount of the way down, but was still clutching onto the mountain. He rolled his eyes and began climbing again, before something shot at him from the air that made him loose his grip. He slid down a few yards before catching himself and her with one hand on a rock. Jack hovered behind Clay's back with a smirk. "Aw, Is you having to pwotect somewun special Cway?" He mocked in a baby tone. He laughed once before he was surrounded by Jackbots. Clay's eyes darkened as he unwrapped the sash from himself, but punched through the rock and tied it into a knot so that Hatsumi wouldn't fall. He tightened the sash around her waist before kicking himself from the wall and launching himself into the air .Jack let out a yelp as he was then surrounded by explosions in the air, accompanied by a swift slap in the face. Clay laughed a little as he stood on the jet propeller of what used to keep one of the robots airborne. Jack rubbed where he was hit, then snarled at Clay. "Whatja do that for?! Hey! What's going-?" His heli-pack began to fail, then completely stopped working. His eyes grew wide as Clay gave a small wave goodbye before plummeting toward the ground. All the way he screamed, until he hit the climbing Chase, who fell along with him the rest of the way. Clay still remained in the air until the propeller gave out. He jumped back to the mountain, digging his hand and feet into the wall a few yards below where he had tied Hatsumi.

"I feel silly hanging here," she muttered as she waited for him to come and get her. She watched the boy fall from the sky, then drop to the ground, knocking off Chase. She smiled at Clay, "Well, that seemed easy."

Clay climbed up to her slowly, still holding the Shen Gong Wu bag between his teeth. He unattached the Third Arm Sash and Hatsumi from the mountain, and reattached them both to him once again. He lifted his leg up a bit, seeing that he had just a few minor cuts. Through his gritted teeth, he was gasping for air as their supply thinned from the altitude. He still climbed higher, seemingly unaffected.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "I can climb now, you know. They're gone, for now, and I didn't even know that you were going to carry me in the first place."

Clay shook his head, making the Wu tap him on the back a little as he did so. He could see the last ledge they would need to be up on just above them.

She took the bag in her hands, "Yeah, is that better?" she asked, laughing.

Clay nodded as she did this, too tired for words at the moment. He crouched down a bit, then leapt into the air, then landing at the final ledge on his back. After all, squishing Hatsumi wouldn't have been the highlight of his day. The air around them seemed to be as normal as you would find at sea level, making it much easier to breathe.

She stifled a scream as they flew through the air. "Tell me when you decide to do things like that," she said panting. She looked at him, "You don't look so good, Clay. Are you sure you feel fine?" she murmured.

Clay lowered his bandana and rolled out from under her. "I have been better, but look, we're here. That's all that matters right now."

She sat up in the snow. "Yes, I guess so, but it wont help to go in there feeling beat up, now will it? Not that we have much of a choice," she muttered.

Clay waded out of the pile of snow he had created jumping up, and stood to his full height. As he looked around, his face dropped. "I don't think we'll be getting in anywhere..." he muttered, his shoulders sinking. The entrance to a cave had been blocked by a large hunk of Ice, and had no other way of going in. "Very soon at least." He eyed her for a few seconds before returning his glance to the glacier.

Hatsumi go up and walked over to it, sizing it up. She sighed. "I have no idea how long it could take me to melt a thing that size."

Clay nodded. "You're right. I think we should head in and call this mission on delay. No way Spicer and Chase are gonna get in there anyway."

She shook her head. "No, I can do it, I think, but it might take me awhile. You never know with those crazies, they may have a way in." She leaned against the wall of ice, concentrating on her temperature. "If we leave now, our time hiking up and such will have been wasted."

Clay half smiled. "Awww, so time with me is time wasted? What about all the crud I taught ya?" He then looked at the hunk of Ice, and tapped it with his knuckles as he approached it. "We don't have a tent either."

"No, Clay, you know what I mean," she said rolling her eyes. "That's not funny. Even though you are joking." She started to tilt as it started to melt. 'Well, we have the Ray, and I don't know how much longer we would be up here anyway."

Clay's face turned into a smirk as he pointed to her back. "You're melting." he stated, laughing a little in the process.

"Yes," she said laughing. "That's the point, right?" She squinted and tried to heat up even more.

Clay squinted at her a bit before turning off to the edge of the cliff. He whistled a bit as he looked down. "That coulda been quite a fall..." He murmured, then turned back to her. " You know, you forgot to ask me again."

"Oh yes, I did." She smiled as she started slipping down the ice. "Umm, oh yes." She thought a moment. "'Though I give in too easily to you, you are far too nice to me. Why is that? Don't say it's because I am new or anything. I don't care what level of student I am, I almost killed us both earlier. And that I expect a lecture on the subject.' Something like that?"

Clay nodded. " Yeah, I reckon it was SOMETHING like that." He said, picking up a rock from the ground and clutching it in his hand. He the walked over to the side of the ledge and dropped it. There was a muffled sound, like someone yelling OWCH! down below. He snickered a bit and walked back to the glacier. " And? What do you think the reason is?"

"Umm, I figured that it was from the fact that you are obsessed with the concept of chivalry?" she thought a minute before adding, "And something having to do with not messing me up, like Riku?"

Clay shrugged, then turned his back to her. "Alrighty then. As long as you know that's the real reason."

"Huh?" she asked, the block of ice still slowly melting under her steady heat, "What do you mean by that? And I don't hear a lecture."

Clay smiled. " Huh? Oh nothin', I was just sayin'... since you're so sure that's the right answer, why do you need a lecture on why I'm so nice to you?"

"No," she laughed, "You really CAN be dense. What I meant was the whole 'death by avalanche' thing earlier? Or did you already forget?"

Clay turned his head to her. "The who-ha? Oh, you mean how you yelled and almost killed us both? What about it?"

"That's exactly what I mean," she cried throwing her hands in the air. "Chivalry is no excuse for not being mad at me for it! Sure, I guess you've seen worse, but you didn't even MENTION it. If someone almost buried me alive in snow, you bet I'd be mad at them. Even if it was you."

Clay shrugged, then turned his whole body facing her, and crossed his arms. "You knew what you did wrong and you learned from it. Why is it you want me to be mean to you? Is it because I'm the only one that's not or somethin'?" He quizzed, rolling his eyes. " Or is it because you don't want me to, because you can't handle being looked at with interest instead of bein' scolded?"

"Wha-what?" her face turned red. You could almost hear the water starting to boil. "No, it is just weird. Okay? When ever I do something wrong, someone always yells at me. I have gotten used to it, so you not yelling is just plain weird to me." She didn't even know how to answer the last bit.

Clay shook his head as a smile broke across his face. "If you know and I know you did something wrong, why yell about it? You didn't do it again, like I said, you learned from your mistake and you won't make it again."

"Fine, that's all I wanted to hear." she muttered, trying to pacify him. "Whoa," she cried and fell onto her back. The ice was now just a giant puddle on the floor. "Aww, man! Now I'm all wet!"

Clay trudged past her to the last bit of ice that still remained blocking the entrance to the cave. He held up a fist, covered his knuckles with the sleeve of his shirt, and busted through the rest with a few punches.

"Well, that was easy enough," she grumbled getting up. She held out the end of her shirt and rung it out. Water trickled from it to the pool.

A cold wind erupted from the cave as he walked in through the hole. He looked around to find the contents just as they had been a few days ago. Sharp rocks, patches of Ice on the floor, and the constant sound of dripping. "Come on, It should be right in here.." He muttered.

"Okay," she said following him. "Wait, this is the same place you were a few days ago?"

Clay shrugged. " Could very well be..." He looked to the side and saw a few gathered pieces of blue cloth, in other words, the shirt he had left pieces of behind. He trudged through the wet and rocky ground until they reached a smaller section of the cave. He looked inside before plainly walking into the darkness.

She noticed him collecting all fragments of his shirt. "Clay, what really happened here? Seeing pieces of you stuck to the walls doesn't make me feel any better about this."

Clay tore out from the darkness with something in hand, and pocketed it. " Huh? Oh, nothing much. Battles turn sour..." He grumbled. " Anyway, I got what we came here for. Let's get.." he began to walk rather quickly to where the entrance was.

She quickened her pace and followed him. "Yeah, you sure? It looks so much worse than that."

Clay's eyes shifted off to the side as they passed something breathing that lay in a heap. He froze, unable to speak now. His hand rose and he pointed to the door, looking at Hatsumi anxiously.

She took a couple of quick, quiet steps that way. She raised her eyebrows. Did he want her to leave?

Clay took a few steps back as the mound of fur began to bubble and multiply. He pointed out the door again, his eyes angry. Laughter began to ring from every corner of the cave, as well as snarling and meowing.

She reluctantly took another few steps. She had a bad feeling about this. Maybe this is what happened last time.

Chase stepped out of the room Clay had come from previously, holding something that looked to be a black staff with a funny spades shaped object at the end. His feline pets began to circle around Clay. "Funny you should think you got the Shen Gong Wu, Clay," He chuckled, holding it up into the dim light. "Because it just so happens, you grabbed the wrong one." Jack Spicer waddled in looking rather beat up, and Chases face tightened. " Ha! Ha-Ha! Cowboy!" Jack sputtered, clutching onto the staff as well. " What does this even do Chase?" Chase looked from Jack to Clay, and swiped the staff from Jack's hand, threatening to hit him with it. "This Shen Gong Wu is what practically defeated Wuya. Its magic is incomparable. The power it holds is overwhelming, and it will be the perfect tool to use to bring down you... pests- from the inside." Chase smirked, twirling it in his fingers. Clay gave a snarl, then took a step forward. One of the white tigers leapt forward with one even greater, and made Clay stumble back to his original place in the circle. Jack sneered down at him. "Remember what happened last time you tried that?"

Hatsumi eyed the tiger warily. "Number 32 on my hate list," she muttered. Then, she took a few quick steps to stand beside Clay. She looked up at him. "Okay, now that I've seen that, I am not going to leave you in here alone. Nothing you could say could possibly change my mind, and make me want to abandon you."

Clay peered at her from the corner of his eye, then handed her the Star of Hanabi. "Fine. If you really must be in the glory of getting your but handed to you, I aint gonna argue." Jack spiraled into maniacal laughter. "Now, you know the WRATH OF JACK SPICER, EVIL-" His banter was cut off when Chase jumped from his place on the ledge, and landing behind his protection of cats. "I see, so if you will fight together, you'll perish together." He twirled the black staff.

"Well, thanks. I figured you'd just push me out the door, or something." She took the star and stood in a defensive pose next to Clay. "I don't think so," she mumbled at Chase, "But better me, too." She eyed Jack. "I wish someone would make him SHUT UP!

Clay nodded as Chase began to approach them, his grin looked sharp and confident. Clay switched his glance from Jack, who was continuing to try and cuddle with the tiger, to Chase with his sharpened teeth, and stood in front of Hatsumi protectively. "Back it up." He spat, his eyes fuming. Chase gave a loud laugh that shook the cave for a few moments. "You don't understand what you're up against, do you Clay?" He chuckled. "Maybe I should show you a better example of what the Shen gong Wu does... Seeing as you CLEARLY have no idea." He grinned. " What better way, then of first hand experience."

Hatsumi inched closer to Clay and stuck her head around his arm, out from behind Clay. He was blocking her sight, and if she was about to be attacked, well, she'd want to be able to see it. Her grip around the Star of Hanabi tightened, her knuckles turning white. "Don't. You. Dare." she snarled at Chase. Clay was plenty injured last time, and now that Chase had Wu... Well, it probably wouldn't end any better.

Chase's eyes looked from Clay to Hatsumi, before he dashed forward and struck with the staff in hand. Clay caught it in between his hands before it caught him on his skull, and held Chase in the air for a moment before throwing him to the side. Chase snarled, and went for a kick to the side of Hatsumi's knee, which was stopped when Clay sidestepped into the way and met his shin with his foot. Clay kicked Chase into the huddle of tigers and waited. Jack's eyes were hearts as he and the tiger he had held so dear strode over to chase. He let out a giggle and stroked the soft fur of the cat, watching Chase stand. "You know, I say we make our exit." He said cheerfully. Chase's eyes tightened. "I agree..." he hissed.

Hatsumi's eyes grew wide and she winced as Clay took the kick for her. "I hate having to watch this," she muttered. She let out a surprised gasp as the two made to exit. "That seemed.... Too easy," she murmured, and her eyes stayed locked onto the two. She didn't know if it was merely a trick... or they really had given up. _Note to self_, she thought, _stay away from Jack_. She shuddered. That guy was CREEPY. Though a little bit familiar.

The tigers seemed to vanish into the air as Chase and Jack ran out of the exit. Jack seemed to be crying a bit, yelling something about "my precious kittie wittie" before he trudged into the snow. Clay gritted his teeth and began to run after them. "Come on Hatsumi, this aint over yet- he still has the Wu!" His eyes looked eager and frightened as he stopped to look back at her when he himself was near the exit. Chase's words echoed through his head. _This Shen Gong Wu is what practically defeated Wu Ya. Its magic is incomparable. The power it holds is overwhelming, and it will be the perfect tool to use to bring down you... pests— from the inside. _

She ran to him, then stopped. She looked at him with wonder. "What is wrong? Aren't we gonna got get them?" She, too, had remembered Chase's words, but did not fully understand him. Did He have a plan? What was it? "Clay, what is going on?" She looked around him, and saw the other two as they ran in the snow.

Clay watched as Chase and Jack took off into the sky, the Black Shen Gong Wu gleaming in the light. Clay stomped a foot on the ground with rage, then proceeded to outside. "They got away..." He growled, his feet came in contact with the snow. "Now we have to go back and warn the others. I Still don't have a clue what that thing does really- so we need to be as prepared as possible..."

Hatsumi ran after him, biting her lip. "Ahh, that was my fault, wasn't it? Well. I guess we SHOULD get going." She looked at the sky, which was now empty. "Do you get what Chase meant? About 'bringing us down from the inside' or whatever?"

Clay wheeled back to her with a face of pure agony. "It wasn't your fault.." He whined, stepping toward her slowly. "It was mine. I shoulda ran faster. Hit harder." he sighed, standing to his full height. "He meant he's gonna attack the temple. Make us destroy each other or something.." He entered the cave again, finding the bag of Shen Gong Wu at the entrance where he had told Hatsumi to stand. "Come on, let's get our tails back so we can get yelled at.." He took out the silver manta ray, then threw it into the air. It immediately got bigger.

"No, no, that is not what I meant," she said stepping back a couple of steps. "You would have been able to do that, if I wasn't there to bug you." She snorted, "Oh, joy. More being yelled at. My favorite." She waited for the 'ray to grow to full size before entering. She sat in her seat and buckled the belt, scowling.

Clay appeared inside as well and ignited the engine in silence. They began to lift off, but it was a bit shaky. He let the controls slip every now and then, and they would fall a few hundred feet before he would catch them and revert his focus to the present. He seemed lost in thought, before finally he spoke. "You weren't bugging me." He stated, rising a little higher in the air. "Being with me. Here. I mean."

She watched the clouds pass out her window, clutching at her arm rests when the Ray dropped. _I hope I don't get sick_, she thought to herself. She glanced at Clay, when he finally spoke. "Well, okay, if you say so. I'm sure it would have been much easier without me." She sighed, "Take someone else next time. They will actually be able a help to you."

Clay steadied them finally before flipping a few switches and setting an autopilot. He shifted his chair to face her, and smiled. "I didn't really need any help at all. Just needed to get my mind right. I was more occupied trying to protect you, even though i had JUST taught you to do so, and I knew you were capable." He rested his elbow on the armrest, and covered his face with his hand.

She patted his elbow, "That is EXACTLY what I meant by bugging you. I don't want you to hurt yourself worrying about me. If you have someone else... Well, that won't happen now will it?"

Clay shrugged, taking his hand from his face. "No, it might not, but then again who knows." he stood up with the bag of Shen Gong Wu in hand, and sat down in the large space, laying them all out. "Oh well, it's not like that's the last time I'll see Spicer or Chase around. I could just win it in a Shen Yi Bu or something…" he looked up to her with a smile. "I'm just downright dumb aren't I?" He said, completely changing the course of the conversation.

She rolled her eyes, "Um, what, exactly, are you expecting me to say to THAT?" She sighed, "No, Clay, you are NOT dumb. What makes you say that? Losing the Wu? Cause that could happen to anybody. I was there. I coulda tried to tackle someone on their way out, but I didn't." She looked at all of the strange things on the floor, "So, does that make ME dumb?" She glanced back up at him.

Clay shook his head slowly from side to side, putting away the third arm sash and the Fist of Tebigong. "I didn't mean that I lost the Wu... That happens to all of us sometime. What I meant is the fact that I can't see you hurt-- definitely WON'T see you hurt apparently, over some weird protectiveness thing I can't even understand at the moment. I mean, I saw what you did to Riku, and I was THERE when it happened, but I can't seem ta just..." he said, blowing the hair from one eye and back into the one closest to her. "Well, at least we both know one thing... You have the best bodyguard in the world."

She laughed and threw her arms around his neck, "Well, I guess BOTH of us are dumb, then! I would rather hurt myself, than see you get hurt, trying to make sure I'm not hurt... Ahh, THAT was a mouthful!" She glanced at him. "Besides, I DON'T break that easily. My shoulders barely even hurt today. I think he was happy, or something, to hit me.... Because he doesn't like you?"

Clay's face reddened at the sudden closeness, then laughed as he took her into an embrace. "Yeah.. That's kinda confusing right there.." he mumbled, afraid of ruining the moment by saying something dumb. "I don't know if he was happy to hit you or not, all that I know now is he knows I have a weakness." His eyes shifted to the ground, and he loosened his grip away from her. He dropped his arms. "And that definitely isn't good... Not that YOU'RE my weakness or anything!" He stated quickly. "I mean.... the need to protect. Yeah..."

Hatsumi blushed and dropped her arms, "Confusing? Yeah, sorry about that..." She laughed, "Yes, I think that your weakness is fairly obvious. Being over protective, I mean." She shook her head. "You will need to work on that. If RIKU noticed it, I don't think CHASE will be blind." She looked down and started to play with the end of her scarf.

Clay's eyes opened wide at the mention of his 'weakness' and then shook his head as it was fairly obvious. "Okay, I don't see how I'm gonna work on that much..." He grumbled, now standing and walking up to the driver's seat, taking control of the manta ray. "Is it really that noticeable..." He asked out loud, unaware of the fact he was actually speaking.

She leaned her chin on a hand, sitting cross legged. "Hmmm, well you could start off with not treating me like I am an easily-damaged snowflake who CAN'T fight back at all. Maybe, they wouldn't get it so much, if ya backed off. Sure, I might get a few bruises, broken bones, or something, but I DO have to learn myself." She bit her lip, "I won't have you forever."

Clay's grip slipped on the controls again at her words, trying to comprehend them, when she suddenly said 'have you forever' which came into his mind. His eyes glazed over a bit as he struggled to bring them back to the same altitude as they had been on before. He didn't look back, and instead stared intently out the windshield. "Sorry, thought I was gonna run into something.." he murmured. "I didn't know I was always hovering over you when we were fighting though. I'll stop."

Her grip tightened on her arm rests. "Ahh, Clay! Are you always such a bad driver, or only when I am here to bug you?" she laughed, then winced. "I am normally never carsick." She closed her eyes and focused on breathing. She did NOT want to get sick. Not here, not now. It was a couple of minutes before she could reply. "Yeah, thanks. If you don't focus on your own fight, you'll get beat up, and I will never learn how to fight at all."

Clay's eyes quickly shifted over to her face every now and then, ignoring her first statement. "Okay.." He sighed, continuing to drive. Now that he had let his brain wander in places to where he was sure they shouldn't have been in the first place, he didn't feel like talking all that much. _I might make something ELSE obvious to the rest of the world_, He thought to himself, his grip tightening. He eased the gas pedal down with his foot, slowly propelling them into going faster.

She smiled, her eyes still shut. "Oh, that is so much better!" She glanced at him. He didn't look so good... Concentrated on something. It made her worried, but she kept her mouth shut. She just hoped she hadn't said anything wrong, or, worse. He hadn't realized something that would mean bad news. She bit her lip, thinking, and stared out the window, watching the clouds.

Clay slowed down a bit and began to descend into the clouds after a good half hour of not talking. The clouds looked a deep grey, rain must have been coming. Lightning flashed around them, dazzling the sky with frequent bright strokes of light. Clay kept his face composed, still staring intently at the windshield

Hatsumi pulled her knees into her chest. "Did I say something that bothered you? You have barely said anything in the last thirty minutes. I'm sorry..." She looked at him worriedly. "Or is something bad going to happen?"

Clay's eyes came to life suddenly as she began to talk, and he looked over at her with his eyebrows raised underneath his bangs. "Huh? Oh no, you didn't do anything. I was just thinking about all the stuff I've let slip is all. Nothing you did." He began to go deeper down now, rain was violently hitting the windshield. "As for something bad- Chase has the Shen Gong Wu I know almost nothing about and is coming after the temple with it. That is bad, but I'm not sure of the severity just yet..."

"Yes, of course. Chase will definitely be a problem. I already knew that, but I couldn't help but be worried, though." She looked at him again. "You looked sick, or upset, or worried. I thought you had more bad news for me." she sat up in her chair. "Do you have bad news for me?

Clay looked back to the blackness in front of him for a brief moment out of routine, though he knew there wouldn't really be any planes flying anywhere close to where they were, then looked at her with a puzzled expression. "Did I really look sick? I was just thinking... like I said.. I didn't know I was going that into it." He murmured, his eyes shifting back to the steering wheel.

She was confused, "Going into WHAT, Clay?" she sighed, "Your vague-ness frustrates me. I have no idea what the heck you are talking about." She returned her eyes to the window, trying to see anything besides the dark clouds.

Clay shook his head wildly like a dog for a short moment, then smoothed his hair against his forehead and eyes so that they were now hidden by his golden hair. "I already told you- I was thinking about you. Yeesh, how vague is that? Do you really need to know exactly what I was thinking about?" He asked, turning to the steering wheel. He was about to grab it before he paused. "Wait I think I said that wrong, hold on..."

She laughed, "I make you look sick? Well, thanks. That makes me feel better!" She shook her head, "No, I won't ask. I am just glad that there is nothing terribly wrong." She watched the rain drops trickle down the windshield. "I am just curious."

Clay turned to face his window so that his back was facing her, and rested his elbow on his armrest, then letting his hand hold up his chin. "I didn't mean to look so SICK- I mean, you don't make me sick I'm just thinking about you so intently that I guess I just lost track of the rest of me and I didn't know..." he ranted, now beginning to panic. He clamped his eyes shut. "I'm dumb, I know it, that's why I was trying so hard to be quiet and now I am!" he slid his hand up to his mouth and gripped it.

She laughed nervously, "Normally I am the one ranting and making myself look stupid, Not that YOU are. I just wish I could know what you are thinking." She returned to staring out the window. _This is turning out to be a long and uncomfortable trip_, she thought,

Clay unclasped his hand from his mouth and turned to her. "Well, I doubt you want to know exactly what my thoughts are half the time, seeing as I've just messed everything up in a few sentences..." he grumbled, turning on the auto pilot. He looked to see they only had a few minutes left in this container of awkwardness, so it'd be better to get everything in the open before something like it would ever happen again... "So, I might as well completely destroy everything I've built up with you now. The reason I don't like seeing you hurt or upset or anything, and why I care so much is because well—" He was cut off as the manta Ray shook violently and spiraled into a nose dive. He hit the back of his seat with a large thud, noticing he hadn't completely engaged the auto pilot correctly, failing miserably to the point where it actually broke.

"Wreck what?" she asked, but stopped short when the ray began to spin out of control. Her eyes opened wide in panic. "What do we do?" she cried, jumping from her seat, moving closer to Clay.

Clay hit his hands on the sides of his seat, then reached up for the controls, He tried pulling them back, but it was no use, as they were stuck. "DAGNABBIT!" he yelled, grabbing her by the waist. "We gotta get outa here quick—we were close to the ground and we need to get the Wu!" His eyes tightened as he ran with her to the back, and began piling the Shen Gong Wu into the burlap sack they belonged in. He then handed them to her. "Keep these with you." he stated, then looked to the door of the manta ray. He inched towards it, making impressions of his feet in the ground as he went. The force was making it hard to move.

She frantically threw one hand around his neck and clutched the bag of Wu in the other. _This is almost scarier than being chased by Chase_... She watched with wide eyes. What was he doing? She held on as tight as possible. She daren't shut her eyes. If anything went wrong, he would be the last thing she saw.

Clay had finally made it to the door, and kicked it open. Outside it looked dark—the rain whipped like bullets through the air. Suddenly, he put one foot in front of the other, and sent them onto the rain, into the air, and away from the Manta ray. His hair whipped his eyes, and not being able to use his visual senses to make sure Hatsumi was still with him, he hugged her tighter. "Okay!" He yelled, for some reason, he was grinning madly. He had the chance to open his eyes as the wind whipped his hair from his face, and to and even greater surprise, he looked thrilled to be where they were

Hatsumi screamed, almost delighted. She buried her face in his neck, glancing from his face to below. Her arm tightened around him, not wanting to let go. Her knuckles were white from her unbreakable hold on the bag of Wu. He would kill her (well, not really) if she dropped it. "Oh. My. God!" she cried as the wind tore at her face clothes, and hair. She was soaked by the rain in a matter of seconds.

Clay laughed, seeing a small red explosion beneath their feet. "Okay, listen up. Were going a hundred miles an hour... headed straight... down... to pretty much die." His face hardened. "So what I want YOU to do, is hang on to me, so that you can live." he said, almost casually. He flipped them in the air so that he was underneath her, and smiled. "At least do that much for me."

"CLAY!" she yelled, her eyes wide. "I would never let go... But please this is crazy!" She closed her eyes thinking a moment. "I am sure you'll pull something crazy and live, but... Just in case..." She pulled her head up, hesitating, then quickly kissed his cheek. Then she resumed her frantic hold on him.

Clay's eyes closed as he blushed from her sign of affection, then coughed a little bit, not that she could really see him blushing. "Minutes to live and yet that was the only thing you could dish out..." he yelled, making sure she heard, and laughed once again. "I'm not joking here. I'm gonna die. You know—thousand feet up 'n' the air and all..."

Her heart fell; _It'll only kill me... But fine. _"No, you can't!" she choked, "Is this better?" She pressed her lips to his and threw her other arm around him, barely aware of the bag of Wu. She held him closer, kissing him desperately. Maybe she hoped she could hold him tight enough to keep him in this world. A few silent tears fell from her closed eyes.

Clay held her a bit tighter at her kiss, a smile breaking through it as he heard the earth beneath them whizzing closer. His lips pressed harder, only to be released a second later from hers as they suddenly came to a halt, but seemed to be like falling into water rather then ground. The ground beneath Clay cracked, faulted, and broke as he made a crater where his back hit the cold, hard stone. Pebbles and chunks of rock flew up into the air, and landed what looked to be hundreds of yards away. As it all cleared, a statue made out of the same earth they had fallen on molded to the shape of how Clay had been when they hit. His arms around Hatsumi, his eyes closed and peaceful, a smile across his mouth.

Her crying eyes opened, afraid of what she'd find. She just saw Clay smiling up at her stupidly. She burst into tears, holding him tighter. "You," she choked through her sobs, "Tricked me! I can't believe it! The 'chivalrous' cowboy _lied_ to me! Made me feel…" She couldn't be mad at him for long. He was alive and that was all that mattered. She hugged him tighter.

Clay walked up casually behind her, rising out of the ground. He stood at the edge of the crater, watching. He then slid down into the hole, and kicked free the rocky grasp of his doppelganger, shattering its arms to rubble. "How did I make you feel?" he asked, still watching.

"You told me you were going to DIE," she said through clenched teeth. Her crying had stopped by now and she was mad. Very mad. She turned to face him, her eyes flashing. "WHY would you do something like that? You don't want to see me torn to pieces physically, but it doesn't bother you if I am emotionally?" She stomped off in the opposite direction of where he was standing. "My heart was shattering into a million pieces. I almost wanted to die, too. Now I know that it was some sick joke, now I almost want to kill you myself," she yelled over her shoulder.

Clay turned around now, following her stride and meeting it so that he walked with her. "Awww, come on! Don't be like that!!" He pleaded. "You know I did kinda die... In a way. That rock thing over there was me, and now I'm reborn from the ground." He said, improvising long enough to grab hold of her by the shoulder and bring her to a stop. His eyes were frantic behind his wet tangle of bangs. "I didn't mean it to hurt you, honest. What beyond me is why you would wanna die if I did..." he mumbled.

"You. Still. Lied." she said through clenched teeth. "I didn't think you would try to trick someone. Its not that I'm mad you're alive... I can't decide whether I should punch you in the face, or kiss you." She pulled away from his grasp, quickening her pace to try and put distance between them before she did something stupid.

Clay stood still, understanding why she wanted to put some distance between them, and sighed. He took a seat on a rock that had landed there from the collision, and rested his chin on his hand. The rain soaked him head to toe. "I wouldn't mind any of the two really... Guess I deserved that one."

Her heart melted. "Oh, please... Don't do that," she pleaded. She ran back to where he sat and knelt. She rested her cheek against his knee. "I am sorry," she whispered. "This is just hard...so hard for me." She reached up hesitantly, and placed her hand in his. "I will be good now... But why did you even say you'd die in the first place? And don't say, 'Well, I kind of did' 'cause you aren't right now."

Clay smiled at her, then sighed. "I really do deserve it though; I don't see you acting like you were gonna die. Then again. Let's call that payback... from earlier." he winked. "Only this time, I'm the one who won." He grinned. "You know, I didn't forget that whole 'OUCH I broke my ankle lets get mad at Clay for laughing at me though I'm really FAKING IT, and ill just go ahead and cheat and win this step over the line game.'" he quoted with his fingers. "Though, I guess mine was a little more drastic." he shrugged. "If I say payback, would you believe me? Or are you thinking there's something deeper to my reasoning. I _am_ sorry though." He raised his head up to look at the sky. Lightning flashed violently around them. "I'll have to make a tent. We need to pick up the pieces from the manta ray tomarrow before we get back."

"Oh, well that's just stupid," She growled, gripping his hand tighter to resist from smacking him across the face. "I was actually going for a twisted ankle. Death is no where near as funny, and if you say that's the reason, okay. Though, knowing that your mind works in crazy ways, there could be an other reason no one would even think about," she said sighing, "Now if I have to play the loser, 'Why are you playing with my emotions?'"

Clay squeezed her hand tighter, not enough to hurt her, though, and stood letting go of her hand the next second. "I should ask you the same thing. Why are you playing with mine??" He then turned his back on her; lightning struck somewhere nearby, and gave a deafening roar into the air. He walked a few steps, then held his arms to his sides and let his forearms and hands point to the sky. In two quick stomps of his feet, he made a large tent out of two thick slabs of rock, which met at the top in sort of an upside down v. He stepped inside, then, and sheltered himself from the rain, his face careful as he contemplated something.

She got up off the ground, sighing. She didn't bother to wipe her jeans off, she was already soaking, how much worse could she get? "I don't see how I am," She called, following him. She stopped at the entrance, ignoring the rain. "I'm not the one who faked death to—I don't know—take advantage of someone. I mean everything I do or say, with an exception to the twisted ankle thing." She flicked her dripping bangs from her pained, green eyes. "What is going on?"

Clay turned then from watching the rain, and watched her carefully with an eyebrow raised. A small smile hinted at the corners of his mouth then as he took a seat, leaning his back on the wall. "You don't get it? Wow. So... You weren't doing the whole kiss thing because you thought I was minutes away from kickin' the bucket?? Interesting." He then yawned, "I told you were staying the night here didn't I? If we came back without the Manta ray I'd be toast."

Seeing he wasn't angry with her, she inched forward into the sheltered area. She sat across from him, playing with her scarf. "No," she said after a moment, "I wasn't just 'humoring' you, if that's what you're asking. I wanted to tell you stuff, that I wouldn't be able to say in that short of a time frame, so that was the only way I thought was possible.... Don't get WHAT?"

Clay shook his head, now facing the cool rain outside. "It's nothing really, I can tell you later..." he said, then untied the bandana from his neck and wrung out the water. "Y'know there's more then a few seconds left now, if you're still up for telling me anything," the corners of his mouth raised themselves into a small smile, " Though I aint gonna force anythin' out of you." He sighed then, pulling his legs to the side and laying down on his back, looking at the rain outside in an upside down position. He chuckled a bit at the sight of the rain coming from the floor down to the real ground which posed as the sky in his position. "The simple things in life..." he said quietly to himself.

She sighed, shrugging out of his jacket, "Yes, I suppose there are, but it's kind of hard for me to say." She pulled of the scarf and dropped it, not bothering to squeeze out the water. "I don't want to lose you, especially now." She curled up next to him on the ground, placing her head on his chest. "I uh, Sort of, think I..." she laughed uncomfortably, "This is harder than I thought! But what I'm saying is rather obvious so I don't even think I need to say it. Good-night!" She turned her face from his, hoping that she'd be let off the hook.

Clay raised an eyebrow as she said this, blushing in the process of her laying on his chest. "Umm... Yeah, okay. I'll take that as an answer." He then chuckled under his breath, and laid his head back on the ground to look at the ceiling above. He poked the back of her head with his finger, laughing a bit. He really was easily amused. "In any case, we should get to sleep. Lots to do tomarrow..." he yawned, closing his eyes. He then sneakily wrapped an arm over her waist. "G'night..."

She smiled and placed a hand over the one that held her. "I like that," she murmured sleepily. "Good night," she yawned. Hatsumi pulled herself closer against him and fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Okay so just as a warning—Thing are going to get fluffy.**

**You might even choke to death on fluff.**

**But I guess that's what happens when you leave an emo Californian girl alone to write strange role plays with psychotic half-chick guys who live in Texas.**

**Ahhh... I do love being so thoroughly messed up sometimes.**

**But of course there are other times when I try to drown it out with chocolate, anime, music, and emo poetry.**

**Oh and this is totally random buuut… I REALLY WANT TO SEE A SONG FICTION OF SHAKE IT BY METRO STATION!!**

**If you know of any, tell me.**

**Or I might just have an idea and write one myself.**

**It will involve Jack and Kimiko (who kinda party too much) and a broom closet or something. Ha ha ha. I'm so sick and twisted. I love myself for it.**


	5. Embarassment Times Three

**Okay just to warn y'all, this is totally UN-DEITED!!**

**I'm lazy right now :p**

**There is no school today, so I dont wanna do anything!!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The sun outside began to shine through the white fluffy clouds that soared in the sky innocently, leaving no trace but the wet ground as evidence to last nights storm. Clay lay in the same position as he fell asleep in, grasping Hatsumi with one arm and resting his head on the other. His breathing was easy and his eyes closed as he stayed in his subconscious, dreaming of going back to the temple with all of the progress he had made after the trip.

Hatsumi's eyes cracked open, sensing the sunlight. She looked up at Clay, smiling. She decided to stay where she was, watching as the clouds rolled lazily by. The sunlight hurt her eyes, so she closed them._ How late have we slept in_, she wondered.

Clay's eyes began to twitch a moment before fluttering open. His blue orbs saw the clouds and sunshine in the sky, then took a deep breath, which he let out slowly. His throat felt scratchy after all of the humidity in the air during the night, but he ignored it as he harshly spoke very quietly. "Good morning..."

"Are you sure we're awake? Cause I feel like I am dreaming," She muttered, looking up at him. The sunlight was dazzling, so she turned to bury her face in his chest. "I hate the sun sometimes." She was happy to find that her clothes were only slightly damp, not soaking as much as the night before.

Clay smiled as he took his hand from her waist and patted her head. "I'm not too sure myself. It feels real. Sun is blinding like the normal one..." He said, lifting his head a bit to look out again. He found something that looked like a car seat outside, but had the same interior as the manta ray. He frowned. "Yeah, definitely awake. We need to get a move on..." He grunted, pulling her from his chest and sitting up. He lightly gave her a hug, then released her. "If we aren't back soon they might get the wrong assumptions and do somethin' dumb."

She frowned as he let go of her. "What? They think we DIED?" she asked laughing. She looked over at the seat. "I didn't notice THAT before. What are we doing exactly? I have never jumped out of the sky and had to go salvage pieces of a magical flying vehicle."

Clay thought about this for a moment before frowning again. "I guess I'll have to call or something, assuming my phone isn't totally wrecked..." he sighed, standing. In a few moments, he dug out his phone, only slightly wet. He smiled in approval, then dialed a few numbers, and waited.. "Hey. We're about fifty miles northeast of the Himalayas. Near a huge crater in the ground..... Don't ask...... No really don't.... Anyway, come over with Dojo and the Glove of Gisaku." he then shut his phone, rolling his eyes. "They'll be here in about ten minutes..." he grumbled, then stepped into the sunlight with his arms crossed, scanning the skies

She got up and walked forward. She stood next to him and tugged on the bottom corner of his shirt. "You still haven't answered ANY of my questions... Or do you like leaving me in the dark?" she thought a moment, then added, "If they're gonna be here that soon... Get your face down here."

Clay raised an eyebrow as he took a seat on the ground, facing her with a crooked smile. "Okay, I guess I forgot. What is it you wanna know, and why is it I have to get my face down here? Brrr... It's chilly down here in shortsville." he winked with a small laugh.

She glared at him, "I am not that short... You are just insanely tall. I'll remind you later." She leaned closer to him, "I wanted to have one more chance at this, before we had to go back. Feel free to stop me at any time." She slowly brushed her hands across his face and rested them behind his head. She pressed her lips gently against his. Her fingers slid into his hair, pulling herself closer against him.

Clay smiled a little as she closed the distance between them, then as her lips pressed against his, he rolled his eyes. _Like I'd want to stop you... Pfft..._He thought, resting his palm on the small of her back. There was a coughing noise behind the both of them, making Clay jump.

Her eyes snapped open at the sound. She pulled away unwillingly. "I thought you said _ten_ minutes," she hissed quietly. Her face turned a shade of red that could challenge a tomato and she burried her face in his shoulder.

Raimundo was the first to start laughing, then Omi. Kimiko looked un-amused as she slipped on the glove and slid off of Dojo. "Dojo wanted to eat before we left, but we convinced him to hurry to come to you... I see how wanted our assistance was." she almost hissed. Clay sighed, getting to his feet with his cheeks burning red. "Way to inform." He said sarcastically, wiping off his pants. Raimundo got up from his gigglefit off the ground, and rubbed at his eyes. "Okay, so now everything is starting to make a lot more sense. Way to go Clay!!" Omi looked a bit confused as he walked up to Clay, but was also passed by him in that instant. Clay had launched himself at Raimundo and taken him to the ground. Kimiko rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Hatsumi sat on the floor, holding her face in her hands. "Okay, I don't think this can get much worse." she muttered. "Get off'a him, Clay, We're gonna need as many people as we can get for you-know-when. I am not positive that you won't kill him."

Clay grumbled as he stood on his feet, his arms in a tight lace across his chest. Raimudo looked a bit sick as he stood, but still smiled. "Okay, what happened?" he asked. Omi scratched his head, watching Kimiko grit her teeth. She then used the shen gong wu, holding it high in the air, and all of the pieces of the Manta Ray came together at her feet. She then took out the changing chopsticks, made them all doll sized, and scooped them into a small bag, which she pocketed. "We lost the Wu." Clay said roughly, turning his back on all of them. Raimundo stopped laughing, his face looked a bit concerned. "Aww, sorry dude. It happens.."

Hatsumi got up and walked to stand in front of him, staying about a foot away. The others already had reason enough to tease them, so she tried not to get too close. "It's okay," she whispered quietly so only he could hear, "We can deal with him after." she smiled evilly. She peered around him for a moment. One of them seemed to be missing.

Clay smiled down at her, nodding. "YOU can be sure of that..." He looked around, feeling a bit confused. " Riku...?" he asked. Raimundo looked up. " Oh... yeah, about that. Chase got to him and he had to stay at the temple. Nasty business." Raimundo shivered. Kimiko sighed, trying to comfort Omi. " We arent allowed to go out of the temple without someone else with us. Just in case he's still around. Anyway, I'm done cleaning up your mess, so lets get out of here..." she murmured, getting onto Dojo's back. Omi followed waiting for the others. Clay shut his eyes for a minute, balling up his fists. "Great, that was my fault."

"Not that I want Riku in a full body cast... It probably would have been worse with him here," she stared as Dojo confusedly, then looked back at Clay. "How they heck does anyone expect me to stay on the dragon?" she shook her head. "I am going to fall off. You know that, right?"

Raimundo chuckled as he got onto Dojo's back. "Clay can hold onto-Oof!" He was cut off by Kimiko who elbowed him in the kidney with a glare. Dojo chuckled a bit at this and lay flat on the ground so that Clay would get on. Clay rolled his eyes, getting on at the very back, and patting the place in front of him. "Don't worry... you'll have to get used to it anyway. I'll catch you if you fall.." Kimiko gasped a little bit, but kept her thoughts to herself. Omi frowned, imagining Riku in a full body cast, then smiled a bit.

Hatsumi reluctantly got on, seating herself in front of him. She smiled a bit at Kimiko's sudden hostility. "Yeah, I know you won't," she tried to talk as quietly as possible. She didn't want to make Kimiko feel any worse. She reached back with one hand to hold onto the front of his shirt.

Dojo took off into the air with a small burst of speed, and got them high into the sky before anyone could blink. As they evened out, Kimiko, Omi, and Raimundo began standing and turning around to each other to talk. Clay looked off to the clouds, enjoying the air.

Hatsumi shrunk back against him. "You people never cease to amaze me," she muttered. By just turning around, she was sure she would fall to her death. "What is our plan?" she asked breathlessly. The wind was whipping around her, but so much calmer than when they had jumped out of the Manta Ray. The wind danced playfully across her face, tangling her hair. "I love wind," she murmured, as she slightly bent her face forward

Clay perked up a bit as she leaned against him, then calmed as he looked off to the side again. "Oh... I'm not real sure. I'm guessing just go back to the temple and start training again." He said quietly. Omi looked back and met his eye for a moment, he then smiled and turned back around to Raimundo

"I hope I can concentrate on training," she muttered, laughing nervously. She glanced from Clay to Omi. "Mmmm, that looked suspicious." she stated. "I am almost afraid to ask. I thought they said we couldn't go back to the temple? Or am I missing something?"

"We cant walk around ALONE at the temple." Clay corrected, smiling a little at her comment. Then, Raimundo flipped to the back and sat in front of Hatsumi with a wide grin. "So, are we gonna have to get used to this ALL the time? Or are you gonna keep it non-public after today?" he snickered.

"Oh, yeah. I always miss something." she glared at Raimundo, "But I didn't miss that," she snarled. She launched herself forward, tackling him, forgetting that she was in the middle of the sky and riding a dragon. She gripped the front of his shirt with one hand and brought back the other one to punch him. She stopped a few inches from his face, bewildered. Her hand seemed to be enveloped in flame. She stared at it a moment, willing it to grow brighter, hotter, then it stopped. "I didn't know I could do that," she said breathlessly. Looking back at Raimundo, the corners of her mouth turned up in an evil smile. "But now I do."

Raimundo's eyes grew wide as he slithered out from under her. "Hey, Hey, Heeey! Watch the fire now!! That was a serious question though. I suggest you both keep that stuff on the d. l. Not many people here wanna see it, especially not Master Fung." he said, looking at Clay, who was yawning and laying on his back in exhaustion. Though he did sleep for a long time, he didn't feel like he did at all.

"Sorry," she said, but not really meaning it, "I really did not mean to do that." She glared at him, "Yes, thank you for your concern. That's what," she said waving her hand behind her, "that was for. Now, if you know what's good for you, you will kindly shut up!" Her anger almost dissolved, she immediately remembered where she was. She reached out and held onto Clay's shoe.

Though Dojo began plummeting to the ground, Clay still lay down watching the clouds quickly pass by. Raimundo laughed a bit, rolling his eyes. "Alright..." he whined, then turned around. Within half a minute they were on the ground, and everyone began sliding off. Clay got off then, holding his hands up to Hatsumi with a small smile. "Need help down??"

Hatsumi's eye's were still clamped shut from their sudden decline. She opened her eyes slowly, one at a time. "That... Was wild," she said gasping for breath. She looked down at Clay, rolling her eyes. "I shouldn't let you... But okay. Go ahead." She extended her hands to him, with open arms.

Clay rolled his eyes as he clasped his hands around either side of her waist and set her on the ground. Master Fung was waiting for them all with a troubled expression, which turned a little confused at Clay's act of kindness. Seeing as he was always chivalric, he paid no dire attention to the matter, and sat down on the steps with his legs crossed. Clay let out a sigh, then trudged over with the others unwillingly. "Welcome back, Clay... Hatsumi." he did not smile. "I heard already, that you lost the Shen Gong Wu to Chase. Think nothing of it-- this one was not that severe.."

She shoved a fist in her mouth to keep her from laughing, while watching Master Fung's face. Hatsumi followed Clay closely, out of habit. She removed it, grimacing in pain when he mentioned their loss. "Yeah, we don't even know what it was..."

Clay nodded. "He said he was coming after the temple also." he said, crossing his arms. Kimiko and Raimundo looked at him concerned, but Omi shrugged it off. "We will just be on our guard." He said, then looked up to Master Fung for guidance on the matter. Master Fung's face turned into a frown before answering. "You're right. No going out into the yard after twilight, and no wondering around the temple at night... Am I understood?" The four of the monks nodded, then Master Fung looked to Hatsumi. " You will need to stay with Kimiko from now on. She needs to begin teaching you about your element."

She nodded at the 'no wandering around at night thing. She tried to hide her disappointment when he said, 'Kimiko.' "O-okay, yeah, I will." she said. She glanced over at Kimiko, slightly frowning. _Oh, nice. This is just going to go over FANTASTICALLY_, she thought to herself.

Master Fung's eyes went over all of their faces before standing. "You're all dismissed." He said, then stalked off to the Vault. Omi and Raimundo headed inside, planning to go find Riku and comfort him in the infermary. Kimiko crossed her arms, watching Clay and Hatsumi with her arms crossed loosely around her stomach. "Well, we have some time off right now, and im sure youre both tired from the trip so.. Ill be in my room." She said quietly, then walked off. Clay let out a breath he was holding, then fell onto his rear, sitting now at the foot of the stairs. "Maybe I shouldn't have said anything.."

She sat down on the step, casually leaning against him. "About Chase? Well that is just the inevitable," she stated, "You want someone to beat up? I am the stupid one. I shouldn't have done that earlier, but I thought ten minutes was reliable," she muttered. "I think that my training will be terrible now. Kimiko doesn't seem happy with me at all."

Clay smiled, wrapping his arm around her waist and resting his chin on the top of her head. "No, I'm pretty much glad you did that." he chuckled, "I'm sure she won't be that hard on you. Though, you'll probably notice the difference in attitude. And work..." He sighed then, his eyes drooping.

She twisted her head to the side to look up at him. "Did I keep you awake, talking in my sleep or something last night? You look so tired." she said anxiously as she rested a palm on the side of his face.

Clay smiled weakly, raising his other hand to cover hers on his cheek. The warmth emitting from it felt nice. "No, you didn't... I think it's just me. All the excitement wore me out, I guess." he laughed a bit before looking into her eyes with a worried look. "I think I just need some more sleep, that's all. I think you should too—that way you wont get caught in the chores that are about to get assigned."

She flipped her hand to hold his, rather than his face, "Okay... I've never liked chores but I won't try to avoid them." she got up and tugged on his hand. "Come on then!" she thought a moment, then added, "Should we say 'hullo' to Riku, first? He is kinda messed up..."

Clay stood, staggering a bit in the process, and began walking inside the temple, grasping her hand lightly. "Yeah, I guess so..." he said, walking down the hall. He passed through the hall in silence, listening to make sure no one was coming towards them, especially Master Fung.

She squeezed his hand tightly, laughing. "I feel stupid sneaking around," she whispered, "If it's easier I can wait until later, when we don't have to worry about someone stumbling upon us." She shook her head, "Not that I want to, but I can tolerate it if it is necessary... Is he in the infirmary?"

Clay nodded, dropping her hand unwillingly. "Though I'm not too sure how much later it'll be since you have to be with Kim all the time. Here we are..." He said, opening the infirmary door. Inside, Raimundo and Omi were sitting at Riku's bedside talking and laughing. He seemed to be okay, until he took a few steps inside. Riku's leg was broken at the thigh, as well as his wrist on the same side. Riku smiled as he saw the new arrival, which grew smaller at the sight of Hatsumi. "I'm already hurt—no more please." he said. Raimundo laughed.

Hatsumi frowned at his words, following him into the infirmary. She threw back her head and laughed. "Okay, I promise... As long as you can be good," she glanced at Raimundo meaningfully. She wasn't sure if he had told him anything. She took a couple of steps forward and winced slightly as she saw his injuries. "Yeah, I bet that hurt. I bet it'll take so much longer to heal than mine," she said tugging on her sleeve. "How'd you get yourself into that mess?"

Riku shrugged. "He caught me wrong. I was trying to pay attention to the volcano more then I was to Chase..." he said, yawning. Omi stood up in his seat, smiling as he did so. "I think you were lucky to do that. It is better to be broken then fried to a crunch!" Raimundo rolled his eyes. "Crisp." he corrected. Clay took a few steps forward, grinning at Riku. "Yeah, I thought I taught you better then that. Guess we'll have to practice fighting some more." He laughed a bit. Riku smiled, nodding. "Definitely. I heard about what happened with you and Hatsumi..."

"Volcano or Chase… Yeah, I guess I'd pick Chase. Not like either of them would get close enough to do any damage to me," Hatsumi said rolling her eyes in Clay's direction. She laughed at Omi's misuse of words, then glared at Rai, "Yeah, thanks a bunch. I thought you told me you didn't want your face burned off..." She turned to face Riku, "And you, shut up before you say anything that will make me want to break your other leg," she hissed.

Raimundo's eyes widened with confusion before realization struck him and he laughed a bit. "I told him about you guys loosing the WU." He laughed harder. Riku looked surprised. "Okay... well.... I just won't talk then... Sorry about the Wu." he said, then zipped his lips. Clay yawned before walking back to the door and leaning against the doorframe. "Yeah, Hatsumi—what else would there be to tell...?" he yawned again, this one more significant. "Anyway, I'ma go lay down y'all...." he said, still lingering in the doorway.

"Oh... Nothing, of course. I am leaving now," she said turning to the door before anyone could see the color of her face. She glided outthe door, around Clay and down the hall. Once in her room, she shut the door and began digging through her bag for new clothes. _Oh, Hatsumi! _She thought angrily, _how can you be so stupid? _

Clay followed shortly after her in the hallway, yawning as he entered his own room. "Nice one back there, you were almost obvious." he laughed, removing his shirt and laying down on his bed. "Sure is a lot warmer here. Especially since we just came out of the snow..."

"Yeah, I know. I am sorry, just I thought that Rai would—" she stopped mid-sentence watching him. She instantly forgot about wanting to change her clothes. "Do you like to torment me? I am not supposed to have you in the first place." She inched closer to him.

Clay turned around, not knowing the curtain between their rooms had been pulled back and that she was watching him. He laughed a bit, taking a clean muscle shirt from the floor and grasping it in his hand. "Well, you could stop at any time if you think its so wrong." he smiled crookedly.

"I never said it was _wrong_," she said. Her eyes moved to the top of his chest. "Does that hurt, still?" she asked, meaning his injury. She inched closer still.

Clay shook his head as he looked down to his chest. "No, it feels alright. I don't even notice anymore..." He yawned, stretching upward a bit before he sank back onto his heels. He raised an eyebrow as she crossed the line between their rooms. "You look like a cat about to pounce on something walking like that." he pointed out with a smile.

She rolled her eyes at him. She tensed up and sprung through the air and into his arms, almost knocking him over. "Yeah, like that?" she laughed sliding her arms around him, "Must you always make fun of me?" she asked, brushing her lips down the line of his jaw.

Clay hugged her closer to him, chuckling into her ear as he ducked his head into her shoulder. "Yeah, kinda like that." he then raised his head and looked down at her. "I don't make fun of you.... No... Never... It's all in your head!" He said sarcastically

"Yeah, I am sure it is," she said rolling her eyes at him. She lightly traced the muscles on his chest. "I'll believe whatever you say," she murmured quietly, slightly yawning. "Uhh, I feel... So much sleepier now, more than earlier." She glanced back into her room. "And I still have to change," she said, suddenly remembering

Clay dropped her from the hug with a sigh, then yawned afterward. "Yeah, I'm about ready to fall onto the floor and pass out. Go ahead and change." He said, laying down on his bed. "You can close the curtain if you want." he laughed, rolling over to face the other way anyhow.

She laughed, "Yeah, I will... Not that you'd watch anyways," she said as she ran back to her room, quickly changing into some sweats and a t-shirt. She pushed the curtain out of the way as she re-entered his room, standing by his side to peer over at him. "I think I won't be able to sleep by myself. I think that I have gotten far too used to you. Over the last few days."

Clay rolled back over onto his back, looking up at her briefly before getting an extra pillow above his head and laying it right beside his. "I don't mind that. Keep getting as used to me as much as you like." He grinned sheepishly, his cheeks reddened a bit.

She laid down next to him, smiling, "Yeah, I may just have to take you up on that offer." she snuggled in close beside him, wrapping her arms around one of his. "I hope you don't get tired of me, but I am going to miss you tomorrow," she bit her lip, "I won't be able to see you all that much, will I?"

Clay laughed a bit before turning his head to face her, his eyes soft. "I wouldn't get tired of you... I can't believe you'd think that. As for tomarrow, you'll be fighting me." he said, frowning a bit.

"'With you' is the key phrase. I don't think you'd fight me much, though. Just make it look convincing," she laughed. "I am going to kiss you good-night, because I want to and because I don't think we'd be interrupted again, but I guess you never know in a crazy place like this." She sat up, placing each hand next to his face to hold herself up over him. Her lips pressed harder than before, more eagerly this time.

Clay shrugged before he saw her bending over him, not really catching all of her words. He was then knocked breathless as her lips hit his all of a sudden, though he was more thankful than worried about breathing again. He closed his eyes, intensifying her kiss with his own eagerness.

Her lips parted slightly as she gasped, happily surprised at his reaction. She ignored the voice in her head that was begging her to stop and breathe for just a moment, even though she was growing light-headed and felt weak. Her arms wobbled and she sank down onto him.

Clay instinctively caught her and held her closer to his chest, not bothering to get the air he so desperately needed. He craned his neck more forward so that he roughly ventured his tongue to her mouth, before he stopped, laying back onto his pillow, gasping for air. "If that was goodnight, what do I get in the morning??" he asked, breathless.

"You...Get...Whatever... You want," she said panting. She lay against his chest, trembling from dizziness. "I... Just... Couldn't… Stop," she gasped. She sat for a few moments, concentrating on returning her breath to normal. A few minutes passed and she laughed weakly, "That was so worth however many brain cells I just lost."

Clay laughed a bit before nodding to himself. A low serene sound rumbled in his throat as he shut his eyes. "A guy could get used to this... Anything you say??" he asked with a yawn. "Phew. That made me even more tired then before..."

"Yes, anything," her voice still slightly shaking. She pulled herself closer against him. "Yes, tired an energized at the same time... Maybe there was a reason we kept getting interrupted," she smiled up at him.

Clay smiled back at her, though his eyes remained closed. "Yeah, maybe there is, but I don't care enough to go by fate. Wow..." he breathed deeply, then opened one eye to look at her. "Okay, now I seriously wanna sleep... Are you gonna stay??" he asked hopefully

"Of course," she replied bewildered. "I told you whatever you want. It probably helps that I want to also," she murmured sleepily. She pulled her arms up to rest her hands on his shoulders. "Good night."

Clay pulled the blanket over the both of them as he felt a shiver up his spine that really had nothing to do with the cold. He then wrapped his arms around her, and rested them at the small of her back, holding her closer to him. "G'night..." he whispered, then closed his eyes once more and drifted off into sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Short-ness and wierd-ness!!!**

**I have been busy doing nothing.**

**Though i HAVE been having finals.**

**Sorry lover-ly readers!!!**


End file.
